


What If This Happened (AU)

by Stardust22, TotalFictionPrincess



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Political Alliances, Slow Burn, ratings set to change, save the world type of thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust22/pseuds/Stardust22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFictionPrincess/pseuds/TotalFictionPrincess
Summary: Based on anon's prompt: The Fright Club's, Spellman's, and Nick's reactions to finding out that Sabrina and Caliban got secretly married shortly after she was crowned.Also crossposted on my tumblr: https://stardust-22.tumblr.com/post/190640379099/what-if-this-happened-au
Relationships: Caliban/Sabrina Spellman, Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Sabrina Spellman/Caliban, The Dark Lord | Satan/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie, calbrina - Relationship, caliban x sabrina - Relationship, past Sabrina Spellman/Nicholas Scratch
Comments: 69
Kudos: 385
Collections: CAOS





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from the anon who wanted everyone’s reactions to Sabrina & Caliban getting married 😂 also might be a couple of chapters for this fic, we'll see. First time publishing a fanfic, after reading so much over the years. Hope everyone likes this! This might be a little cheesy and canon compliant.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated xx lemme know in the comments!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina & Caliban worked together to find a cure for Roz. A proposal comes into play.

It’s only been a few hours since the world felt normal again. With the pagans cast out of Greendale, everything resumed as it was before.

After the time loop predicament, Sabrina was finally crowned Queen of Hell after winning the third challenge. But from what onlookers haven’t noticed is that’s not all that it seems to be.

***a few weeks earlier ***

  
  


**SABRINA POV**

I was in the library with Caliban and we were researching how to save Roz. We weren’t exactly sure what happened to her, but she’s completely turned to stone. I had a feeling it had something to do with the pagans, but that can be figured out later.

“Why is it called the Pygmalion spell?” I asked Caliban, staring at him confused and stumped. He slowed down his pace and his gaze pierced into my soul. 

“Don’t you know the myths of Pygmalion?” He asked, getting closer. I backed up slightly, not feeling entirely trusting of him. 

“It was about a sculptor who carved a woman made out of ivory.” As I was listening to his explanation, he tore from my gaze, glancing away from me. After giving me a smile, he continued on with the story. 

“Pygmalion fell in love with this statue and wished her alive.” This was the first time I’ve seen an actual smile from him. Caliban’s gaze immediately went back in my view. 

“He made an offering to the gods, promising he’ll give up his greatest love, sculpting. In exchange when Pygmalion kisses the statue, she’ll turn into flesh,” he continued. I still feel Caliban’s gaze as I was still not looking back towards him. 

I felt a tear running down my right eye. This story is reminding me of Nick and how he sacrificed himself for me. His experience with Lucifer really messed him up. 

“That’s beautiful,” I said. I glanced then looked away from him again, realizing how weird it was that I was tearing up.

I heard Caliban ask me, “Why are you crying?” Confused, seeing me sad.

I shook my head and said, “you wouldn’t understand.” Nick’s sacrifice was weighing heavy on me, even though I told him not to do it. It was also kind of heartbreaking to me that Caliban had probably never experienced love.

Finally staring at him in the face after my mini-breakdown, I reply, “we have a spell to find.” Needing to gather up my thoughts, I stood up and started to leave the table. As I was walking, I heard Caliban saying how we need to discuss his proposal. Surprisingly, he still wants to talk about that. Such a persistent man. I thought, scoffing at him.

“Do you promise to consider?” He asked. I turned around and stopped to look at him to listen intently to what he had to say. I was feeling undecided. 

“We could compete against each other to find the third item of the unholy regalia, Judas’ pieces of silver,” he continued. I smiled and nodded on for him to explain more. 

Caliban quickly stood up from his spot with a book in hand to say, “We could work together to find it.” Why would he even want something like that?

“Who would win the throne in this case?” I said concerned.

“We both would.” He smirked while walking up towards me. “We could align, rule hell together.” This brought the widest smile to his face. 

“Aligned?” I questioned him. I don’t want Caliban to harm the earth. But I also don’t know if I’m ready to rule Hell alone. I don’t want any input from Lucifer, and I or Caliban may be in danger depending on who wins. 

“Get married,” he replies enthusiastically.

I’m aghast at what he just told me. My face probably said it all.

“Get married?!” I said incredulously.“I think we want different things, Caliban.” Why would he even ask that? I barely know him.

Caliban’s face was staring at me piercingly as he retorted with, “Are you certain with that?” 

I took less than a moment before replying, “100% I  _ don’t _ want to turn the earth into the 10th circle of hell, for starters.”

He argued back, “What if I took that off the table?” A serious look came over his face and he took a stride towards me, leaning very close to my face.

“Is this a negotiation?” I clapped back. “Because if so, I’m still not marrying you, Caliban. I just broke up with my boyfriend.” I’m honestly not sure if i’m ready for that kind of commitment, regardless of how he’s making me feel right now. 

“Make me a counter offer then.” He taps his fingers on the book, closing his eyes. “And I’ll give you this spell that I just found.”

“Is that it?” I asked eagerly. “The Pygmalion Spell?”After I questioned him, he crossed his arms, shut the book, and held it to his side

Smirking, he said, “What would you trade me for it. To save your friend and stabilize the realms.” I had to roll my eyes at that statement.

“Are we seriously having this conversation right now,” I questioned, still incredulous over the proposal. I guess saying yes would make sense, but at what cost?

“A monarch must know to compromise,” he smirked.

“Well, as you suggested earth is off-limits. And no enslavement of anyone,” I say. That’s one boundary I refuse to compromise on with this Hell Prince. 

Caliban turned around and started to walk back to the table of books that were skewed in stack, replying with, “Well, what do we do instead?”

I countered with, “we reformed the hell that already exists, but make it better. Work with heaven instead of against it, maybe,” I suggest.

Teasing me, he said,“work with heaven?! You think they would want to do that?” It doesn sound like a crazy idea, but I personally think it’s good to try. Plus, being the antichrist and half Archangel, I may have some leverage and might be able to get some angels to speak to me. 

“Caliban, why do you even want to be king?” I asked him curiously. Being King must be something he was told he needed to attempt since the day of his creation. I wouldn’t be able to talk him out of it, but his motives had a chance of being altered if I just talked him in the right direction. 

He closed his lips into a slim line before replying, “Same reason, you want to be queen. Power.” He didn’t seem entirely confident in his answer, so there must be some other reason I could get out of him later. However, power is a good enough reason as any to want something. 

“I need certain things with you in writing first,” I told him, resulting in his smile.

“And to be clear, our alignment will be political, and not romantic.” Caliban’s face had crestfallen into a pout.

“Carnal,”he suggested with a hopeful smile, tilting his head.

“Not carnal,” I scoffed, walking away from him.

“Well if you just broke up with your boyfriend-” he started, fixing his posture quickly, forgetting about the book.

“We might get back together,”I said, promptly cutting him off. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to move on from Nick, despite how he treated me. I loved him, even though I know he doesn’t deserve me.

“Princess, if we worked together in the third challenge, Lilith nor your father will have claim to the throne.” His face was up towards mine, a few inches away. I turned my head away, until he lightly lifted my chin. I backed up a bit, hitting a bookshelf. If it wasn’t so dim in the library, he would have seen my cheeks turning rose.

“Will you standby with the agreement?” He seemed hopeful. While I wasn’t entirely convinced by his words, his alarmingly green eyes visibly softened towards me as he spoke. It was hard to resist leaning into him.

“I swear, with my blood, my heart and my soul that I standby this agreement. Should I break your trust, I will allow for you to do away with me, returning me to my original form, burying me just outside pandemonium.” Caliban let go of my chin and placed both hands on my shoulders, his large frame juxtaposing mine. There was something about his eyes, words, and stance that made me feel that he was telling the truth.

I sighed, hoping I wouldn’t regret this.“Caliban, you said you were going to propose to me. So are you going to do this properly or should I?” I said jokingly, cracking a small smile at him. I will miss Nick for the rest of my life, but marrying Caliban is what is best for the world right now. I have more problems than to worry about someone who doesn’t love me. 

I wasn’t quite being able to meet his gaze from how rampant my emotions were being. When I did look, his mouth was parted and his eyes were wide. He breathed out like I knocked the wind out of him, and his skin paled.

\--------

**Caliban POV**

Upon hearing the last sentence that this angelic beauty said to me, I felt absolute shock. Specifically, the shock that THE Sabrina Morningstar, daughter of Hell itself, and my Queen, agreed to marry me. She makes me feel emotions I haven’t felt in my very long life, and I need to find out what they mean. The gravitation I feel towards her is so intense, like this was meant to be. I can’t explain why my heart yearns for her when she’s not there, even though I was born to be her enemy. 

I started to kneel down on one knee and as I looked back up, I clasped Sabrina’s hands with mine and leaned my head close to her. Her eyes were sparkly and dark as Hell’s night sky. Gazing into them, I said, “Princess, I vow to always honor you and this gift you’ve given me. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes, Caliban I will,” she replied back. 

  
  



	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sabrina accepted Caliban's proposal, they both went to Harvey's to check out the situation on Roz and something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I told ya I would delivered on this lol. Also thank you for all the kind comments and messages towards this fic. I honestly wasn’t sure how would everyone react but so far, it’s good so I’m happy! Without further ado, here's the next chapter :)

**SABRINA POV**

After accepting Caliban’s proposal, we left the library and headed back to Harvey’s place to tell them about the spell. We finally reached the garage and as I pushed open the door, I saw Harvey on the floor.

“Oh no. Oh, Harvey.” I said upset. Roz bits were strewn all over the floor. 

“Roz, broke. I don’t know what happened. I left for fifteen minutes and came back and she was, like this.” He said, panicked. Caliban was surveying the scene before him as I was thinking up a solution to calm Harvey down about Roz.

Startled, I asked, “Caliban. Does this mean she’s-” 

“Dead, no,” he interrupted. “She needs to be put back together, that’s all,” he said reassuringly. That helped calm my nerves but that did nothing for Harvey. 

“She’s in all these pieces!” Harvey just sat in shock, looking at the mess, shaking. 

Caliban confidently told Harvey, “We’ll gather and arrange them according to her shape. Make sure none of her bits are missing.”As Caliban was explaining that to us, I still felt numb and had to look away. I didn’t know what I would do if we couldn’t fix this. 

“There’s a special proxy that I need to prepare and then I will be right back, said Caliban. He then impressively teleported away in his signature fire tornado.

Upon this happening, Harvey instinctively closed his eyes from the bright light of the fire.

Within an hour, Harvey and I gathered Roz into her shape on the table. Soon after, Caliban’s fire tornado re-appeared. He walked towards the end of the table, to where I was at. I crossed my arms, surveying the scene before me. 

“Is that every piece of her?” Caliban questioned us, mostly Harvey. We checked every nook and cranny for parts.

He leaned over towards Roz’s head, replying,“Yeah, we checked everywhere.”

“Well, what do we do now? Glue her back together?” I turned my face towards Caliban, waiting for his answer. He cracked his knuckles nervously, avoiding my gaze. 

Looking at Harvey, he said, “the Pygmalion Spell will be most effective, where you and your beloved first kissed. Do you remember where that was?” 

My patience was wearing thin. I had to close my eyes to calm myself down. As much as I pretend to not care that they’re together, it’s not true. Not even for Nick, could my deep feelings for Harvey go away. We could be together right now if he would have just listened to me about the mark of the beast. I didn’t want him to get hurt. But, nevertheless, Roz felt it was okay to ask if she could be with him within weeks of our breakup. Of course I can’t say no to her, but geez, it stung. It’s not like it matters anymore. I was with Caliban whether platonic(for now) or romantic.

“Yeah, of course. It was at school, the night of the Valentine’s dance.” Harvey replied.

“Is it close?” Caliban asked, glancing towards me, observing me closely.

“Yes. Let’s take her there then. We’ll apply the proxy and then make your offering,” I said. Afterwards, Theo and Robin showed up to the garage and asked if they could help move Roz with them to the school. We all placed Roz on the school bench and I put her clothes on top of her as well.

“When she comes back to life, she won’t be scarred? Will she?” asked a concerned Harvey. I hadn’t even considered that, but I’m sure there’s some spell that could fix that even if that was the case. 

“She will not.” Caliban replied.

Theo and Robin looked on what’s happening in front of them from the back. Caliban was on the right side of Roz, while Sabrina and Harvey were at her left.

“Well that’s a relief. What happens now?” As I waited for an answer, Caliban stood straight then looked at me softly.

“You say the spell, but first, you make your offering.” His stance looked relaxed but serious. His hair was in a disarray, and I could see the outline of his chest due to his shirt being tucked in. Has he always been this buff? 

I snapped myself out of my distraction. I asked, “To whom?” 

“Aphrodite or Eros.” I personally wasn’t aware they were real or had any power, but anything that can save Roz is something I’m willing to try.

“What am I offering?” Harvey asked, still confused.

“Your love for Rosalind. Give it up and she will restore to flesh” Caliban said flatly.

“Give it up? What are you talking about?!” Harvey looked ready to attack. 

“Aphrodite is the goddess of love. She’ll grant your wish and demand your heart’s desire, Rosalind. Vow to forsake your truest love, then to complete the spell, kiss her.” He paused to make sure Harvey, who was huffing and puffing, had processed the information.“She’ll return to flesh once more. But if you betray your vow and if you ever kissed her again, she’ll return to stone and remain that way until the end of days,”he continued.

“Wait, no. There has to be some kind of offering,” I begged. Yes, I'm upset about Harvey and Roz dating. I almost would prefer if they dated other people. However, they are also both my best friends. I want to do whatever I can to make them happy, even if it hurts me a bit. 

“There is none. That is the price. Love for life.” Insisted Caliban. Harvey reeled in the information while I stood, stunned.

“I’ll do it,” said Harvey, walking over to Roz.

Handing him the spell to recite,“Say the words to Aphrodite and give her a kiss,” he told Harvey.

Kneeling on the ground, Harvey leaned forward to speak. “Roz. If you can hear me,”he glanced at me before turning back and continuing”, I love you. Please understand that I had to do it.” Hearing that he loves her stung, even though I knew it was true. 

It was hard to hear that, when just a few months ago, he was saying those same three words to me. Caliban, seeing the short interaction between me and Harvey, got closer to me and crossed his arms. Was he jealous?

Harvey was about to recite the spell, but I noticed Caliban studying me intently. I only hoped my feelings didn’t show on my face. I wouldn’t know how to deal with the fallout.

**INCANTATION:**

**Aphrodite, fair and mighty**

**Take this form of flesh and stone**

**Turn her back to flesh and bone**

**As below, so above**

**I yield to you, my truest love.**

Finishing the incantation, Harvey placed a kiss on Roz. I heard a small ringing noise that quickly disappeared, and checked to see if anyone else heard it. I looked to Caliban, who nodded and turned to Harvey expectantly. 

“Nothing happened,” said Harvey, sounding angered and confused.

“Caliban?” I questioned him. I knew something was wrong, but I know nothing about Aphrodite.

“His offering was rejected.” He stated calmly.

Harvey got off of his knees and stood up. “What does that mean? Why?”

“He must not truly love her.” He said with a hint of mockery towards Harvey. That definitely was a bad idea, because Harvey was about to blow up.

“That’s bullshit,” he yelled in Caliban’s face.

Caliban also raised his voice. “Aphrodite would only accept your heart’s true desire. That must not be Rosalind. Must be something else or  _ someone else _ .” As he said this he glanced at me for a brief moment. “Regardless, the Princess is mine.” Harvey looked to where Caliban’s eyes were, and locked eyes with me. I’ve never wanted to disappear more.

“Shut the hell up!” Harvey enraged & humiliated, yelled at Caliban and grabbed his shoulders then pushed him against the lockers. Oh no.

“Hey!” I yelled at them. Caliban smirked at Harvey, seemingly enjoying this. I understand that this must have been like a playground in comparison to whatever experiences he had in Hell, but I still don’t want him or Harvey to be hurt. 

“What do you know? You and your bullshit spell. How do we even know if any of it is real?!” Harvey exclaimed. Caliban then pushed Harvey's grip away from his shirt.

“Why would I lie?” Out of nowhere, Harvey punched Caliban in the face. My blood started boiling and I didn’t know what to do but try to separate them. 

“Harvey stop it! Caliban, stop!” Trying to get these two to step away from each other.

Caliban touched his cheek where he was punched, then went up against Harvey’s face and said, “strike me again mortal. I’ll grind every bone in your body to sand.” Okay...that was hot. But I still don’t need them killing each other. Harvey really crossed a line.

Before this could get worse, I finally got between both of them. I used myself as a shield for Caliban, knowing Harvey would never hurt me. I held my hands up and covered Caliban’s neck with my head. Theo and Robin watched, but I’m glad they stayed out of it. 

While I was pushing Harvey away from Caliban, I’m surprised they kept their arms to themselves. As I was leaning back on him, he was pushing against me too to get in Harvey’s face. ‘Get a grip Spellman, it’s not time to muse over Caliban right now when Harvey is being violent’, I thought. 

Meanwhile, Harvey was still in my personal space, trying to attack Caliban from behind me. I was pushing Harvey again as he threatened with, “I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Harvey! Please calm down.” I told him in the most soothing voice I could manage, as I stepped even further back towards Caliban. After Harvey finally relaxed, I told him that Caliban and I were going to ask Ambrose for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how I was able to write everything in 3 hours and also had some edit along the way. Also I would love to thank @elizaglad and @totalfictionprincess for being my betas and honestly wouldn't have done this without them! :')  
> Leave me a comment/kudo and tell me what you think below.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated xx


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caliban and Sabrina head for a detour. Prudence tries to find a cure for Dorcas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back and sorry for the delayed update cause I got sick earlier this week and still recovering. I'm still in awe, that a lot of people are still reading this. Also wanted to let everyone know that @totalfictionprincess is my co-writer and glad she's with me for it!
> 
> I'm glad that everyone is still sticking around. So without further ado, here is chapter 3!

**SABRINA POV**

After Caliban and I left Harvey and the gang at the school, we teleported our way back to the academy. As we approached the main entrance outside of the school, Caliban was about to head in until I immediately grabbed his hand.

“Princess if you wanted to hold onto my hand, just tell me.” Caliban joked with a smirk. 

“No! I just wanted us to take a detour. Just follow my lead.” I said denying him. 

Why must this guy love teasing me so much? Wait, maybe he’s still thinking about what happened earlier. Sabrina, get your head out of the clouds, I thought. Needing to clear any unnecessary thoughts, I took Caliban by the wrist and we were walking toward the back of the academy to the garden. In the middle there is a big greenhouse. It was huge for a greenhouse, pretty hexagonal and private that no one will be able to see inside. It’s the perfect place for a private talk. 

Once Caliban and I headed inside, I was still amazed every time I went in. I walked through the garden to the greenhouse feeling the sun shine down breathing life into me and the earth around me. Mother Nature so savagely took the earth growing it up the side of the greenhouse. Inside the greenhouse it’s magical, I feel blissful and complete. This was my getaway where I want to be in my thoughts and away from everyone else.

There was a balcony on the second floor, while in the middle of the greenhouse was a big fountain similar to the trevi fountain in Rome but more downsize. 

“Wow, I never knew such a place like this existed Princess.” Caliban starred in awed looking at the view but also looking at me. 

“Well I didn’t take you here for the flowers, but I wanted to talk to you about a few things.” I said looking away from his stare. I continued to lead us towards the fountain to my favorite spot. We sat down on the edge of the fountain getting ourselves more comfortable.

“Caliban, I wanted to thank you for trying to help save Roz earlier but also can I ask why are you helping me?” I asked him confused.

“Everyone has an agenda but you know what I said earlier about working together. I’m here trying to prove that to you.” Caliban said with a look of seriousness on his face. 

“Also you know you don’t have to step in between a fight for me princess, you can do whatever you like.” He said with a smirk recounting the scene where I stepped between him and Harvey.

“1) I did that because I didn’t want you guys to kill each other. 2) In your dreams.” I said to him while rolling my eyes. Hopefully my blush was not prominent but he probably saw right through me, that jerk.

“Whatever you say my Queen but the offer still stands.” He said suggestively. 

“Okay, enough of that! Onto important business now. I wanted to talk about us and our engagement, and what that entails.” 

“So what do you suggest then?” Caliban asked curiously.

“I want us to be open to each other about everything. I don’t want any secrets we need to be able to trust one another. I also want to say that -I know it’s something we’ve briefly talked about -but I’m not sure if I’m ready for a romantic relationship so this would be a strictly political alliance.” I stated.

“I respect that. But Princess, you are more than ready then you think you are.” Caliban told me as his eyes stared inquisitively at mine.

“Well I don’t agree considering I’ve just broken up with Nick.” I countered back to him and challenged his stare. He gave me a half hearted smirk 

“I understand and I’ll wait until you think you are ready.” He said kindly touching my hand. “Thank you Caliban that means a lot” I say “but now onto more pressing matters” at me saying that his mood quickly shifts to a more serious one. He nods his head and beings to state his terms 

“ My main agreements are us ruling equally. I will be the inforcer while you’ll be the voice of reason. I would also like for us to share a bedroom even if our relationship isn’t romantic, And I assume you are moving to hell? It’ll be much easier even if you choose to continue your studies in the mortal realm.” Caliban says confidently. 

“I think that’s reasonable. My conditions are that the earth will not be the tenth circle of hell, no enslaving people. I will still continue mortal school while also helping my aunties with the academy. But yes I agree that it’ll be easier for me to be in hell that way we can reform hell, together.” I added.

“Okay, now we have to recite this spell in order for the agreements to become official.” I told him.

Sabrina and Caliban held each other’s hands as the incantation took place.

“Repeat after me.” I told him and then we both closed our eyes.

**_INCANTATION_ **

_ Testor ego par non solum ut sint vobis in tua regina/regem socium, _

_ sed in vita tua et iurare quia omnia _

_ Judicia sit fecit utraque unum, et partes in consensu opus est. _

_ Maledictum haec ego ad te anima mea sicut _

_ et ego binding quamdiu ambo vivunt ejus _

_ [I swear to be your equal _

_ Not only as your queen/king but as your life partner in life _

_ I swear that all decisions must be made together _

_ and both parties need to be in agreement. _

_ By swearing these things I am binding myself and my soul to you _

_ for as long as we both shall live] _

After he repeated the incantation, we both felt a tingling sensation. As I opened my eyes, I saw Caliban staring at me and I’m not sure why. I realized we were still holding hands and I let go of his immediately, looking away.

“Well that wasn’t that bad, right my Queen?” He said teasingly at me, always trying to get a rise out of me that’s for sure.

“So why didn’t you tell anyone that we were engaged sweetheart?” He says smugly. I give Caliban a nervous look. 

“I’m not sure on what everyone’s reactions are gonna be. I don’t know, Maybe we should keep our engagement on the down low for now. I also don’t want to see Nick’s reaction. We just broke up. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“You shouldn’t care about his feelings because of how he treated you Princess.” He says reassuringly and holds my hand.

\----- transition back to the academy ---

Back at the academy, Prudence and Ambrose are trying to find spells to undo on what happened to Dorcas. 

Both were at the library in a blaze trying to figure out which spells would work and so far it’s been a tough one for both of them. 

“Ambrose, my dear. Have you had any luck finding anything good?” Prudence asked Ambrose while she was pursuing a book that might be helpful on their search.

“I’m trying my love, but this Circe character has access to old magic I’m not sure if we’ll be able to find anything on it. What if we asked that Robin fellow? He’d probably know something about this type of magic.” He says to her

“No, we can’t ask that circus freak. I’m determined we’ll be able to save her Ambrose. Now come over here, here’s a spell that could work out?” She told him fiercely, confident in their abilities to save her. She already felt lost not having Dorcas and Agatha here like she lost a part of herself. 

After many tries, the pair felt tired but still determined on not giving up. They each took a turn reciting spells to Dorcas. Eventually, Ambrose was stationed at the library scavenging for books while Prudence stayed by Dorcas, reciting spells. 

As Prudence was reciting a spell to Dorcas, there were footsteps coming by the stairway. And there revealed Nick. He sat down on the stairs, looking forlorn and slightly agitated. 

“Hey Nicky.” Prudence called out to Nick.

“Hi Prudence. How’s the spell casting over Dorcas going? Need any help?” He asked her.

“Thank you but no. It’s nothing that me and Ambrose can’t handle. One of these spells is going to work, I know it. But enough about me, are you still feeling hung up on Sabrina?” 

“I don’t want to talk about that. I’m still ashamed over my actions towards her and the pain I inflicted onto her and myself. But it’s better if we’re not together for now.” Nick assured Prudence.

“Okay whatever you say. Now please be a dear and let me concentrate on trying to get Dorcas back alive here?” She told him and recounted back to the page that she was reciting the spell.

Back in the greenhouse, Sabrina and Caliban were still discussing their partnership and the plan for the third challenge. 

“Hey Caliban, we should put a rain check on this conversation since I still need to talk to Ambrose if he can help us.” I asked him to try to steer the conversation back to me.

“Yes my Queen. Whatever you say.” He said in a cheeky tone. 

“Okay, then let’s head back! try to keep up, I wouldn’t want to get lost” I hollered to him giggling to myself as I walked ahead to the entrance. 

Caliban and Sabrina left the greenhouse and passed through the garden heading back to the academy. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since today is Valentine's Day, I might also post chapter 4 but still pending on that! We'll see :))  
> As always, feedback is definitely appreciated and can't wait to hear everyone's thoughts on this chapter xx


	4. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick confronts Sabrina and Caliban. Ambrose teases Sabrina over a certain prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A DOOZY TO WRITE. Probably one of the longest chapters, I've ever wrote LOL. Well, for now anyways :)  
> I had so much fun writing chapter 4 and can't wait to hear everyone's reactions!
> 
> Also y’all don’t use that fiction app thing. Not sure why people would like to pay for that when AO3 is mobile friendly, has zero ads and it’s free! That is my PSA for today.  
> Now onto the new chapter ☺️

**SABRINA POV**

* * *

Sabrina enters from the left entrance and Caliban enters right the opposite direction. From a distance, you can hear Prudence murmur a spell. 

“Just stroke the fire and give us the light.” Prudence was intently focused on reciting the spell.

“Hey Prudence, have you seen Ambrose? Caliban and I need his help with something.” I asked her, interrupting her incantation. 

“I believed he’s…” Prudence responded. 

Unbeknownst to Sabrina and Caliban, Nick was there sitting on the stairway.

“Oh wow, that didn’t take too long.” Nick stated as he got up from the stairs with his book in hand as he was walking towards me, Caliban and Prudence.

“I guess I was right.” Nick retorts. 

“Right about what Nick?” I questioned him back with a look.

“About you and your friend here. I knew it the night of the carnival” Nick replied back.

“Caliban is helping me save Roz.” I defended myself, we’re on a time crunch here Nicky boy. Why must all the guys I’ve dated, love to overreact over nothing. I can hear Prudence snickering in the background. 

“It’s okay Spellman, you don’t have to lie to me.” He replied not believing me and started to turn around.

“Why is it any of your business warlock?” I heard Caliban smuggly from behind me and I felt his hand on my shoulder, trying to insert himself into the conversation.

“Caliban, please.” I told him and placed my hand on his chest, motioning my head for him to stay where he was at. Then I began to walk to where Nick was standing.

“Lie to you?” I felt anger and frustration due to Nick’s accusation. 

“I have never once lied to you about anything, Nick. Unlike you, who lied to me constantly, when you weren’t cheating on me.” I stated plainly, since those were true statements. 

“She does have a point Nicky.” Prudence expressed haughtily to back me up. 

“And I am sorry. I am truly sorry you went through what you did. Everyone on this planet owes you a debt that they can never repay, but you’re not a martyr, and you’re not an innocent. And don’t ever disrespect me again, or you can ever forget about us being friends.” 

“Sabrina.” Nick said as he tried to apologize to me.

“Save it. What goes on between me and Caliban is none of your business. Just friends, remember? And believe it or not, I have more important things to deal with right now than your drama and narcissism.” I turn around smirking and see Caliban looking at me seductively, impressed what the conversation turned to. Then there was Prudence looking proud of me by standing up for myself towards Nick. 

From there, I left the main corridor heading to the library and felt Caliban following behind me. 

Leaving Nick looking forlorn and downhearted on what just occurred.

We finally reached the entrance to the library, which led us to a hallway. I took a candle and lit it. I grabbed the candle and began to walk through the hallway and still feeling Caliban’s presence behind me. 

“So, Which one do you love Princess? The mortal or the warlock?” Caliban wanting to start a banter with me with that cheeky smile of his. 

“Excuse me? ” I snapped back at him. This guy really wants to start a fight with me. Or he just loves seeing my reaction, who knows with him. 

“Mmmm?” Caliban trying to one up the conversation as he changes his stance against the bookcase. He was giving me a challenging stare, waiting for a reply.

“What’s your deal Caliban? Why are you so obsessed with my love life?” 

“Obsession is a strong word Princess. More like, merely interested. Is this what it’s like for you when you’re not in hell?” Caliban said knowingly at me. 

“It’s called multitasking, Caliban. And I suppose you’re the picture of nobility?” 

“I need to know which one of your suitors will be fighting for your love when we’re king and queen of hell.” 

“They’re not my suitors, Caliban. Harvey is with Roz and Nick wants nothing to do with me. We don’t have to worry about them coming to hell cause no one knows that we’re engaged.”

“And why must we keep this a secret again, milady?”

“I just want to keep it quiet for now. At least until the third challenge is over.”

“So when are we planning to get married?” Caliban asks closing the gap between us. But before I could reply back, Ambrose walked into the room. 

“You rang, Cousin?” Ambrose hollered out to me and Caliban.

“Yes, I need your help.” 

I turn myself to Caliban “Caliban, we’ll finish this conversation later. Meet me in my room tomorrow morning at 8 AM. Bye!” I said urgently, wanting him to leave before Ambrose starts to ask us both questions.

“As you wish.” Then Caliban teleports himself out of the library, in dramatic fashion with his flames. 

“Humph.. back in the saddle already, I see,” Ambrose said teasing me about Caliban. 

“No, there was nothing going on here.”

“The chemistry is palpable. Nicky boy’s not going to take it well.” 

“Well, it doesn’t matter what Nick thinks cause he broke up with me.”

Ambrose gave me a smirk and asked, “So what do you need me for cousin?”

“I’m gonna be ignoring that by the way. And I’ve been thinking about those witches we summoned, Ambrose, and your stone circle, and how it’s time we go on the offensive side.”

“Oh, why is that?”

“We are going to need Roz and Dorcas back ASAP before their transformation to stone is irreversible. Right now, the pagans don’t know about the hedge witches. That gives us an advantage.” 

Ambrose and I were giving hedge witches wine to help loosen them up. My pep talk gave them encouragement to defy Aunt Zelda on them waiting for the pagans. Instead, we bring the fight to them. Everyone was drunk in agreement and cheered. The hedge witches gave me their powers so I was able to fight the pagans and managed to grab Circe back to the academy. 

Once Circe was inside the academy, we forced her to turn back Roz and Dorcas back into flesh.

**\---- transition to the next morning -----**

I woke up to my alarm and saw that it was 7 am. I got up from my bed and walked to my closet, trying to figure out what to wear before my meeting with Caliban. I chose a maroon corduroy skirt, black fishnets, a long sleeve black crop top with a black headband, and black suede over the knee boots. After finishing getting ready, I decided on a light makeup look with a dark berry matte lipstick. I headed downstairs to check on the aunties and Ambrose to see if they’re awake.

As I got to the kitchen, I saw Aunt Hilda making breakfast while Ambrose was drinking coffee, and Aunt Zelda was reading the newspaper as usual.

“Good morning everyone!” 

“Good morning Sabrina. Why don’t you fix yourself a plate of breakfast?” Aunt Hilda asked me as she was cooking more pancakes.

“I can’t, I have to head over to school soon.” 

“Oh really? That early?” Aunt Zelda asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, I have to help Roz, Harvey & Theo with a book assignment. I’ll see you guys later at the academy!” With that being said, I left the house and hid off to the side of the house.

‘Lanuae Magicae’ I was teleported back to my bedroom. I turned towards the window and saw Ambrose with the aunties leaving the property. Then moments later, Caliban appeared in my room. I watch him walk around my room, looking at some of my belongings. I walked up to him as he was perusing the pictures of the fright club and me together.

“Morning Caliban. I’m glad you came. I know we still have a lot to discuss”

“Morning my Queen. Yes, we do. As we briefly discussed yesterday, what should our wedding plans be? Should this occur before the third challenge or right afterward?” 

“I think we should do it before the final regalia and I know just the person to help us.”

“And who would that be?”

“My dear old cousin Ambrose. He was ordained a couple of years back since he was on house arrest for so long. He’ll be the perfect person to preside over the wedding.” 

“Perfect princess. So what are we waiting for then?”

“Hold on, let me send him a message and inform him of our plans.” 

  
  
  


“Caliban, Ambrose is on his way. So we’ll just have to wait until he gets here.”

Sabrina joins him by the windowsill, A few minutes later Ambrose opened the door and saw Caliban and Sabrina sitting next to each other. Both of them look lost in thought, that Ambrose was shocked Caliban was there.

“I didn’t know that you had a visitor cousin.”

“Ambrose, this is Caliban the Prince of Hell and my rival for the last regalia. Caliban, this is my cousin Ambrose.” I introduced the two of them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Caliban. I’ve heard some things about you from my dear cousin here.” Ambrose said to him 

“Unfortunately for me, the Princess here hasn’t given me much insight into your family. But it’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Ambrose.”

“Now cousin, why did you want me back at the house so urgently? There isn’t much time before the pagans come back to fight us from what you did the other day.”

“Ambrose, I asked you here because I wanted to know if you can officiate my wedding with Caliban.” 

“Wait back up cousin? You’re getting married to your rival whom you’re fighting for the claim of the throne?”

“We made a binding contract that we’re going to rule hell together equally and that this is a completely political marriage.” I tried to assure my dear cousin over here. At least I didn’t mention us having to share a bedroom yet or he and the aunties would blow a canary over that. 

“I don’t agree with this cousin but okay. I’ll officiate your wedding between you and Caliban. Have you made any plans on where’d the wedding would be? Are you going to invite anyone else?” There’s the Ambrose that I know and love. Can’t get anything past him.

“I was planning to have the wedding by the woods. But I’m not sure exactly where since we can’t be seen by anyone.”

“I know just the spot. Give me 2 hours to get everything ready while you and your loverboy here find something to wear for your wedding.” 

On that note, Ambrose left the house which leaves Caliban and Sabrina to have a conversation on what they should wear.

“So Princess, do you have any ideas on where we should get our attire?” Caliban asked me with that usual smirk on his face.

“I’ve got some ideas but wanted to hear yours first.” I smiled back at him with a twinkle in my eye.

“Well back in hell, I have this demon seamstress that makes my royal attire. We can ask her to make our outfits for the wedding.”

“That is definitely a better idea than what I had planned for. We’re not exactly incognito if we were shopping around here in town.”

“Let’s go now before we delay the wedding. We wouldn’t want to be late for our own wedding. Now, shall we Princess?” Caliban said teasingly at me. The amount of times I want to smack that smirk off his face is giving me a headache. But I can’t go doing that right now, get a grip here Spellman.

With that, me and Caliban stood up from where we were and he teleported us back to hell. After his flames went away, we were in a room that was unfamiliar to me. There in the back of the huge room was a king-size bed fit for a royal, it had black bed sheets and a decent amount of pillows. There was a huge wall with bookshelves that had hundreds of books in it. A nice little study on the left side of his bed and of course there’s a huge fireplace in hell cause what’s hell without that? But I never pictured Caliban’s room like this at all. I felt his stare crept behind me as I was walking towards his massive array of books.

“I didn’t take you for a reader here Caliban.” Looking through what kinds of books he’s collected and making me want to borrow some from him.

“You learn a few things here and there. I wanted to learn more about the different realms we have and there’s also my love for topics that fascinates me.” He says walking over to me and caressing my shoulder.

“And what topics fascinate you Caliban?” I reply snarkily to him.

“At this very moment? You, Morningstar.” When he said that, there was a prominent blush on my face and I couldn’t tear away from his gaze. He gave me a cheeky grin after seeing my reaction.

“Now, shall we go see the demon seamstress? Time moves differently in Hell. We’ll have to hurry if we’re going to get back to Ambrose on time.” He then grabbed my hand and we left his personal chambers, taking us to his seamstress. He led with a powerful presence and I got goosebumps thinking about how close we are in proximity to each other. His hand felt soft but a little hardened with callouses on them. His grip felt warm and safe, and I definitely need to calm down. While wrestling away my inner thoughts, I didn’t realize we were already at our destination. 

We knocked on the demon seamstress's door and she opened it with haste.

“Hello, Deumos,” Caliban said pulling the demon into an embrace. She had 4 horns and a crown and stood almost as tall as Caliban.

“Come, my dear boy, what brings you?” She speaks while walking over to her desk.

Her room was sort of small but it seemed like she liked it that way.

She has fabric, pins, and mannequins everywhere. There was a small lounging area with a table littered with designs next to a little couch. Caliban walked us over there to sit as he continued speaking with the demon. 

“Well, I’m actually getting married. I was wondering if you could quickly put something together for us but I need you not to tell anyone especially not the Kings.”

“Of course, I won’t tell anyone, dear Caliban. My lips are sealed and I’m quite excited to prepare your wedding attire with Queen Sabrina over here. Now let me get her measurements and I’ll be able to have both of your attires done before the wedding.” 

Deumos motioned me to go towards her quickly and took my measurements. She then began to sketch out my dress on her desk while also looking vigorously through different fabrics and comparing which works well together. She called for one of her assistants to the room and assigned them to finish up Caliban’s suit since apparently he wouldn’t take that much time. Deumos’ assistant with fasten haste, was finishing up making Caliban’s suit. She showed the finished design to Deumos who gave final approval and motion for Caliban to try on his suit. I was busy perusing through some of Deumos’ designs she had by the coffee table while Caliban was getting fitted in the dressing room at the corner of the room. 

Caliban walked out from the dressing room back in the prince attire that he wore from the first challenge. He had his big dress bag that contained his suit and I wanted to take a peek at it.

“Deumos thank you for making this in such a rapid time! I deeply give you my gratitude and appreciation for this.” He thanked her as he walked back towards where I was sitting.

“Anytime my dear Caliban. Now let me focus back on finishing up your future wife’s dress here so you guys will be able to leave on time for the wedding.” 

I was watching Deumos making me dress and was only able to make out a long sleeve lace top with an open racerback and a black tulle gown for the skirt. She was finishing up the final touches and called me over to try it on in the dressing room. The dress turned out to be better than I imagined and I love the intricate lacing for the top. After I got back into my regular clothes, I had my dress wrapped in a dress bag and went to stand beside Caliban as he was talking to Deumos.

“Deumos, thank you so much for making my wedding dress! I’m so in love with it and the design is stunning.” I placed my dressing bag on a chair and gave her a big hug.

“It was no trouble at all for my Queen. Now, I need you and Prince Caliban to leave quickly so you won’t be late to your own wedding.” And hugged me back while pushing us away to leave.

I grabbed my wedding attire and Caliban took my hand and teleported us back to Greendale. We were back at my house and saw Ambrose waiting in the kitchen. 

“Hey, cousin! I was able to finish making the final arrangements for your wedding. I’ll take you and loverboy to the place now before we get seen by anyone. We definitely need to avoid the aunties and anyone else we might bump into.” Ambrose told me and Caliban while chuckling at how close we were to each other.

“Let’s get right on it then, please! Time is of the essence, Ambrose.” I grabbed both Ambrose and Caliban’s hands then Ambrose teleported us to the forest. 

We all let go of each other’s hands and followed Ambrose down a path. Luckily, the woods were empty and no one was in the vicinity or walking distance. The trail was longer than I expected but Ambrose finally came to an abrupt stop and we were at a clearing in the forest. There was a big wooden arbor in the middle of the clearing, with a black cloth tied holding it together. Big bouquets of flowers were on both sides of the arbor. We followed Ambrose to the arbor and waited for him to get situated. 

“Cousin, you and clay boy here get change before we start. There’s a dressing room that I had made up near the entrance of where we came from earlier.” Shooing me and Caliban to get changed.

After we both changed into our wedding attire (there were separate dressing rooms by the way) and went back to where Ambrose was at. I stood to the left of Ambrose while Caliban stood on the opposite side of him. He looked so handsome in his black suit and had a red chiffon in his suit pocket, an homage to my favorite color. I saw Caliban giving me an up and down look on my dress and gave me a cheeky grin, that there was a hint of lust in his stare at me.

“Now that we have you two both here, we can now preside over the wedding. Repeat after me please.”

**_I ______, take thee ______ to be my lawfully wedded husband/wife_ **

**_With this ring, I thee wed._ **

_“_ You may now declare your vows.” Ambrose then notion to Caliban to start first. Caliban grabbed both of my hands and started to recite his vows.

**_VOWS (his)_ **

**_I Caliban, Prince of Hell take you Sabrina Morningstar to be my wife_ **

**_I promise to cherish and adore you for who you are, and for who you are yet to become_ **

**_I promise to be patient, and to remember that all things between us are rooted in each other_ **

**_And to realize your interests, desires & needs are no less important than my own _ **

**_I promise to share with you my time & my attention to bring joy, strength & imagination to our relationship _ **

After Caliban recited his vows, I felt surprised by his words. Even though this is a political marriage, he actually said that so sincerely. I started to feel a tear run through my left eye and Caliban placed his index finger on my cheek, to wipe it away. I gave him a smile back.

**_VOWS (hers)_ **

**_I Sabrina Morningstar, take you Caliban to be my husband_ **

**_I take you to be my partner in life_ **

**_I promise to always be open and honest with you and trust_ **

**_In equal love as a mirror to my true self as a partner of my path_ **

**_I am yours and you are mine through eternity_ **

Ambrose then gave us our rings. Caliban took my left hand and placed the ring on my ring finger. I also did the same for him.

 _“ **Let it be known that Caliban and Sabrina are equal in partnership. In the sight of Hecate, I hereby declare these two souls, binding them together as one for eternity.”**_ Ambrose announced forth to us. 

The wind began to spin around us and acknowledge that we are one in the same together. I felt power & energy like I’ve leveled up somehow. I opened my eyes and noticed Caliban giving me a genuine smile. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss.” Ambrose announced to us.

Caliban’s lips and mine met. Feeling like electricity and life between us, coursing through ourselves. The kiss only lasted for a moment but felt like forever. It still wasn’t long enough for me.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, feedback is always appreciated xx


	5. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pagans swarmed into Greendale. Sabrina & Caliban compete in the final regalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's patience. Chapter 5 gave me a lot of emotions and frustrations but it's finally done! Without further ado, here's the next chapter. As always, feedback is appreciated xx

**SABRINA POV**

I can’t believe that was our first kiss and it felt electrifying. After our kiss, I had to calm my heart rate from speeding up too fast. You shouldn’t be overreacting like this Sabrina, it’s just a kiss with your husband who you’re in a political marriage with. 

I looked up towards Caliban and Ambrose, “Okay since our wedding is done. We need to make a quick stop here on earth to take care of the pagans before we can move forward with the third challenge. Does that sound good to you?” 

“Sounds good to me, cousin. I’m going to head back to the academy to check on Aunt Zee, Prudence and Aunt Hilda. I’ll leave you and your loverboy here to plan but meet back at the academy please.” 

On that note, Ambrose bid me and Caliban adieu.

I was so deep in thought, Caliban started to shake my shoulder trying to snap me out of my revoir. 

“Princess, are you okay?” Caliban looked at me concerned but I blocked him out. Why does this kiss have a deeper effect on me? Thinking back to my kisses with Harvey’s and Nick’s, my kiss with Caliban felt more significantly different than theirs. Hmm is it because he knows what I’m going through trying to live up to everyone’s expectations? That he understands me on a level that no one can perceive but us. We’re both “competing” against each other for the throne. But maybe this marriage thing could work out. And he’s been more considerate now since he helped me and the gang saved Roz. But we’ll see where this goes. I didn’t notice in my reverie while I was thinking about Caliban, that I was staring at his lips the entire time.

Caliban saw the direction of my stare has changed and started to give me that cheeky grin of his.

“Care for another my Queen?” 

I gave Caliban a slight shove and my blush began to give away my true feelings.

“My dear husband, focus on the plan here. We need to figure out how to defeat the pagans and also plan for the third challenge.”

“Hold on, one situation at a time my Queen. Maybe if we regroup with your aunties and cousin, we’ll be able to figure out everything together.” 

“Fine Caliban. We’ll focus on the pagans then we can continue on with planning for the challenge.”

“As you wish, my Queen.”

“Wait before I forget, maybe we should change our wedding attire back into our regular clothes. Since we don’t want to show everyone that we’ve gotten married, right?” I felt a blush reddening on my cheeks, looking down away from him. 

“That would be a good idea my Queen. And we’ll have to glamour our rings as well until we reveal to everyone that we’re married.” 

We were walking back to the dressing rooms that Ambrose made up for us. While I was changing, I kept staring at my ring. It was a rose gold band encrusted with diamond and a moonstone shaped like a teardrop. Even the matching wedding band itself was beautiful as well. A rose gold band with a diamond arch to match with the engagement ring. 

While I was gazing at my ring, I almost forgot to use a glamour to hide it. 

“ ** _Abscondere annulum meum._ **” I murmured to myself and my ring was hidden away. But not for long, it’ll reappear again. I’m probably overthinking this but Caliban chose beautiful rings for me even though we barely know each other that well. Maybe Ambrose had a hand in this since he’s my cousin after all. At least I’m back wearing my regular clothes even though I did love the gown that Deumos made for me. 

I heard a knock at the door. 

“Princess, you’re taking your sweet time in there. Might you need assistance on changing because I will be happily obliged to do that.” 

“That is definitely not necessary for you to do that. I was about to get out anyways.”

After I opened the door, I was met by Caliban’s face staring at me. He was rather pleased with himself in trying to make me blush. Luckily my embarrassment went away before I opened the door. We both left the dressing rooms and headed outside to the clearing.

“Let’s head back to the academy and regroup with everyone.” 

As I felt Caliban’s flames start to ignite, I felt his arm wrapped around my shoulder as we began to teleport back to the academy. Caliban’s flames began to dispitate and his grip on my shoulder loosen down. We appeared in front of the entrance of the academy and started to walk through the doors to head inside. I stood in front of Caliban as I led us to the academy’s office. Due to the chaos with the pagans, the halls were empty with no one in sight. I walked into the office and saw Aunt Zee, Aunt Hilda, Ambrose and Prudence gathered around.

“Hi everyone! What’s going on here?”

“There you are Sabrina. We were wondering where you had gone off to and I’m not surprised you’re not putting much commitment to the family or the coven.” Aunt Zee said while she was smoking her cigarette. Oh classic Aunt Zee with her comebacks.

“School ran late but I made it just in time! I also brought a friend with me who might be able to help us. Everyone this is Caliban, Prince of Hell.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“Isn’t this the same Caliban that you’re going against the throne for?” Aunt Zee quipped up.

“Auntie Zee, defeating the pagans is our top priority and we need all the help we can get. Now what’s happened since I’ve been away?”

“Well cousin, since we captured Circe we need to figure how to defeat the pagans before they start to retaliate.” Ambrose interjected to dispel any tension simmering before it heated up.

“So how long do you think we have before they start to raid us?”

“About 2 to 3 days but not much any longer.”

“We’ve already killed 4 of their members and have Circe held captive. We need to reconvene and gather everyone together.” Prudence added into the conversation.

“Okay Aunt Zee and Aunt Hilda, you guys head back to the house to check if we have anything useful to bring to the fight. Ambrose and Prudence, you guys tell everyone to get themselves ready cause it’s all hands on deck from here. Me and Caliban will head back to hell’s library to see if there’s anything that could be of use to us. Then we can regroup back at the Spellman mortuary.”

“Sabrina don’t forget about dinner since I’ll be making my famous english supper. Maybe Caliban can tag along as well? If he doesn’t mind.” Aunt Hilda always likes to get the last word in.

“It would be a pleasure to join you all for dinner. I hope my presence doesn’t intrude on your plans.” Caliban said oozing out the charm there.

“Come on Caliban. We don’t want to keep everyone waiting on us. Bye aunties, Ambrose and Prudence. We’ll see all of you at the house!” As I motioned Caliban out of the office and made our way to the library. After we teleported to the library, I felt annoyed with Caliban for some reason. 

“Princess, if you wanted to get me alone all you have to do is ask me.”

“Caliban you almost blew our cover. We can’t let the Aunties, Prudence or anyone else know that there’s something more between us.”

“My Queen, you’re overreacting. Your Aunt Hilda was just being nice and you did say that you needed all the help in order to defeat the pagans remember?”

Suddenly I felt him closing in the distance between us. His face was going in fairly close to mine and his arms were above me, holding me hostage that I couldn’t escape from. 

He then whispered to my ear, “Besides my dear Queen, I can think of other ways to bide our time.” 

I felt his left hand move down to my shoulder and had to close my eyes. I felt movement and as I opened my eyes, he was actually grabbing a book from behind me. 

“This book might be of some use to us in defeating the pagans. I’m going to examine more of its contents and check back with you. Give me a yell if you find anything as well Princess.”

After that, Caliban cheekily smirked at me and walked back towards the table. 

That cheeky jerk knew what he was doing. He just wanted to get a reaction out of me and my thoughts went straight to the gutter. Oh he is so gonna get some payback after this whole situation is done. Rustling away my plans that I have to get back at Caliban later, I need to focus on the task at hand. 

Now, Robin said earlier that in order for the green man ritual to go through is that they need a virgin. But we can’t let them take any of my friends away so that’s not going to happen. Maybe if we had a decoy or something to use as bait then we’ll be able to foil their plans. 

Caliban and I spent about an hour or so in the library, trying to absorb all the information that could be of help to them. Then suddenly, I was looking down at the time on my watch and told Caliban that we need to regroup back with everyone at the Spellman house. The flames were igniting around me and Caliban which then teleported us away back to my house. As Caliban and I were walking to the house, we saw Aunt Zelda burying something in the ground with a shovel. 

I was walking up to Aunt Zee and asked her, “Aunt Zee what are you doing? Who is that?”

“Your Aunt Hilda here turned into a spider and ended up killing Dr. Cee and a random stranger who was visiting from out of town. She asked me to kill her but she’ll be able to resurrect back up again, don’t worry. Now let’s gather round back inside.” 

Both Caliban and I then followed Aunt Zee back inside the house after she was finishing burying up Aunt Hilda. After we got inside, Aunt Zee asked us if we had found anything useful to help with the fight. But before we could answer her, there was a knock at the door.

“Sabrina, see you were worrying for nothing. That must be your Aunt Hilda right now at the door. Let me get the door first then continue with your explanation afterwards.” After Aunt Zee said that, she rushed to the door and opened it. Suddenly a huge bang can be heard throughout the house. 

Caliban murmured, “ **_somno mulier recedemus_ **.”

There at the door was Mary Wardwell, who then fell face flat on the floor. I was so busy looking to see who it was that I didn’t realize something happened to Aunt Zee. I ran over to where Aunt Zee was and placed her on my lap. I’m trying to stop the bleeding because there's too much going on.

“Ambrose! Come quickly! Aunt Zee just got shot by Mary Wardwell. Caliban, come over here to help me stop the bleeding.”

I felt Caliban right beside me and took over holding the cloth, trying to provide pressure in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

“Ambrose she barely has a pulse.”

“Stay with her! I’ll gather reinforcements.” After Ambrose left, I tried to gather my thoughts. 

“Aunt Zee, I’m not done driving you crazy yet. Please stay with me, just hold on. Help is coming.” Trying to get her to stay awake still.

Ambrose came back hurrying down the stairs with Mambo Marie and Prudence in tow. 

“Cousin! I’ve brought reinforcements.” 

“The bleeding won’t stop even after I applied pressure to it. Caliban had to take over for me cause I couldn’t gather my wits together. And her heartbeat is so faint”

“It’s gonna be alright. Mambo Marie said she can help.” Prudence put her hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

“I can try cheries. Where in this house can I operate?”  
“The basement! We can bring her down there.” Ambrose stammered. 

I tried to get up to help everyone bring Aunt Zee down to the basement but someone’s hand stopped me from moving. I looked up and saw Caliban there. 

“Caliban what are you doing? We need to get down there to help Aunt Zee.” 

“Princess, you need to calm down. I’m sure Mambo Marie knows what she’s doing but I need to get you to relax. You’ve just been dealt with some heavy trauma right now. We’ll reconvene with them later. Now where should I take us to gather up your thoughts?” Caliban grabbed my hand and I took us over by the dining room so we’ll be able to sit down properly.

“Wait what happened to Mrs. Wardwell, Caliban? Wasn’t she at the front door earlier?”

“I was able to cast a spell put her to sleep and managed to tie her up so she won’t be able to move. She’s actually sleeping on the couch in your living room right now.” He pointed to the direction of the woman in question sleeping on my couch. 

“Wait how were you able to do that? I’m so confused since I thought you aren’t able to cast any spells.” I looked at him defiantly. But him doing this is helping me calm down just a bit and provide a good distraction. 

“Being the Prince of Hell does have its perks. I was feigning about not being able to cast spells but my Queen, I do have to apologize. This was before our alignment when we were still fighting each other for the Holy Regalia. My powers are seeded from the pits of hell and you know how I am made of clay. I was born from the pits and was able to grow forth my powers even more.” Caliban explained.

“I might consider your apology but you’re threading very carefully. May, I ask how old are you though?” Suddenly curious about his age and makes me wonder if I want to learn more about him.

“I was in a deep slumber for a long time until you came about Princess. I may be a few months old chronologically, but biologically I am 20. Just don’t tease me about my age.”

“Whatever you say Caliban. I also wanted to thank you for comforting me about what happened with Aunt Zee. And also taking care of Mrs. Wardwell for me.” I was looking down at my hands while I said that since I didn’t want to see his reaction.

Suddenly, his hand was on my chin and made me look up back at him.

“Remember the vows, I’ve spoken to you earlier? **_I promise to be patient, and to remember that all things between us are rooted in each other. And to realize your interests, desires & needs are no less important than my own_ **. I promised to uphold these vows to you and be there in your time of need. I’m here to reaffirm those affirmations that we said to each other.”

While Caliban said that, his grip on my chin loosen and his hand went towards mine and clasped together with his. My blush went exactly tenfold on my face. Woah there mister hot stuff, stop trying to distract me. But on the hand, this feels extremely calming and maybe different than what I was used to. 

“I appreciate you for being here for me. And doing all of this, I’m not sure how I’ll be able to repay for everything that you’ve done for me. But I do know that I want to get to know you better. Maybe we should continue this conversation after defeating the pagans and the third challenge is finished?” 

“Anything you asked for my Queen, it shall be done. I think you looked more level headed now so we should probably head down and check what happened.” 

Both Caliban and I stood up from our seats and made our descent towards the basement. Walking side by side together, our hands neared each other. Fingers meeting but barely within touching distance. We arrived in front of the basement and walked right inside. Candles were lit, Aunt Zee was on the table while Ambrose, Prudence and Madam Mambo were surrounding her.

“Ambrose what did we missed?” I questioned him as me and Caliban were within hearing distance from everyone.

“Mambo Marie was able to get the bullet out of her wound. But Aunt Zee still hasn’t awakened.” 

“Is there anything more that we could do Mambo Marie?” Prudence asked.

“Zelda will need the greatest strength to be woken up. You three are not able to do that, possibly Caliban can but I’m not sure if he could. There is life here but she is lost between the land of the dead and the living. Her espirit has wandered down deep into the “in-between”, the Nether Realm of the Gede Lwa.” Mambo Marie explained to the young witches, warlock and demon prince.

“Wait so she’s basically in Limbo then?” I asked her.

“Different words but same meaning for the same place. And now we wait. We burn the violet candles. For that is the best way for Zelda to be leading back to us, here in this life.”  
Ambrose looked crushed and Prudence was silently comforting him. I felt Caliban’s hand near mine secretly, giving me comfort. 

There was a loud screeching noise making the room alert. Mambo Marie shooed us away to go check what’s going on outside as she tended to Aunt Zelda.

Ambrose, Prudence, Caliban and I made our way up the stairs and headed straight to the front porch. There outside was a woman in a black outfit and wearing a black hat with a veil.

“What is that?” I wondered aloud staring at the figure in the distance.

“That dear Spellman is a banshee. It’s a bad omen, meaning that someone will die soon in the Spellman family. Maybe more than one.” Prudence gravely announced to us.

“No, Prudence. I don’t care what she is. No one is dying in this house.” I nodded my head to Caliban to follow me back inside as we left Prudence and Ambrose outside. 

Eventually everyone gathered towards the drawing room to come up with a plan. There was a sudden knock at the door and in came, Dorcas with Elsepth in tow. Prudence concerned about what happened with Dorcas moved feverently to her.

“Dorcas what happened? Why were you and Elsepth outside and why are you covered in blood?” 

“It’s Faustaus and Agatha. Apparently, the Dark Lord and Faustaus were able to split apart from each other. But Faustaus was given the Mark of Cain and is with Agatha, plus a couple of pagans in search of an egg. They’re actually on their way to this house right now on the hunt for it. We don’t have much time before they get here.” Dorcas explained everything in a rush. 

“Okay, everyone don’t panic. First we need to get everyone here into safety. Let’s head back downstairs to inform Mambo Marie and then teleport ourselves back to the academy.” I ordered everyone in a calm fashion. 

We all rushed downstairs to Mambo Marie and Aunt Zee to explain the situation that was brought upon us. I told everyone to gather around and hold each other’s hands. Caliban’s hand gripped mine fiercely but in a determined way.

I heard the front door burst open from upstairs and heard Faustaus shouting,” kill every spellman, that you can find.” 

“Lunuae Magicae!” I shouted as we teleported back to the academy. We arrived in the main corridor and everyone was still intact. 

“Mambo Marie stay by Aunt Zee and make sure she’ll be safe. Now we need to gather everyone in the academy and put up protection spells around the perimeter.”

“ ** _Voce mea nunc.”_ ** I murmured.

“Attention warlocks and witches, now I need everyone to put up protection spells surrounding the academy. This is not a drill but please come back inside quickly and I’ll tell everyone the rest of the plan.” 

I saw the rest of the students rushed outside and began to put up protection spells around the academy. I saw Caliban gave me his usual smirk impressed with my leadership. He had his arms folded in and leaned against the stairway. I walked over to his direction and my hands were placed on my hips.

“Now wonderboy. I have a question I’d like to ask you, how good are you at protection spells?” 

“Princess, I admire your leadership. You know if you’d like to give me orders, I’d gladly follow them for something else.” 

“Not now Caliban, now please answer my question.”

“I’m pretty good at making protection sigils. Would that please you my Queen?” 

“Thank you. Now please let’s hurry before anything else starts to cause havoc around here.” 

Everyone was finishing up casting the protection spells and heard someone shouted I got it. I looked over and saw Aunt Zelda was awake!

“Aunt Zee you’re finally awake! What happened?” I exclaimed to her.

“Sabrina dear, I finally have the answer that we’ve been waiting for. We’ll be able to get our powers back. Now where’s your Aunt Hilda? I was just with her a moment ago in the Nether Realm and I don’t see her here.”

Ambrose came in bursting to the hallway with Prudence right behind him.  
“Aunt Zee, you’re finally awake. Thank Satan for that and to answer your question, unfortunately Aunt Hilda did not make it.” Ambrose told her while Prudence wrapped her arm around him.

“What do you mean she did not make it? I was just with her a second ago and now she’s not here?!”

I placed my hand on top of Aunt Zee’s, “She didn’t rise back up from the Cain Pit Aunt Zee. She’s dead.” 

“Nonsense. I’m gonna go bring her back alive myself if I have to. I’ll use what I’ve learned from the next life and dragged her back here.” 

She continued on, “Now who’s with me on going back to the Spellman household to bring back our Sister Hilda from the dead!” 

“Wait, Aunt Zee. Maybe one of us should astral project to see if the coast is clear back at home. Remember Faustaus, Agatha & their gang were on the hunt for us and that egg.” I told Aunt Zee, who was fiercely determined to bring back Aunt Hilda back. But we need to be cautious of everything. 

“Sabrina, I volunteer. It shouldn’t take me that long but I’ll let you all know when everything is in the clear.” Prudence volunteered herself before I was able to say anything. 

She does have a vendetta against her father and I know she has a bone or two to pick with him. So I’m pretty much okay with her taking this instead. Seeing as we have other pressing matters later. 

While Ambrose and Prudence were busy checking out if our house is cleared. Everyone else was separated into small groups. Now that I think about it, I realised the fright club isn’t here or Nick. And Faustaus is probably on the hunt for them too. Before I decided to make my way over to them, I felt my hand being grabbed back. Low and behold, it’s Cal. 

“Where are you running off to Princess? Might I, be of assistance in this quest you’ve partaken?” 

“You’re never letting me out of your sight, are you?” I gave him a little smirk.

“If I said yes, I would be lying to myself. And you might need help on this little adventure, so I decided to tag along as well.” 

“Oh alright Cal. Well, I’m very worried about my friends and I suspect that Faustaus and his gang are probably after them. Let’s just call it my gut intuition.”

“Then what are we waiting for, we should go. We should let everyone know that we have something to take care of and I like the nickname Princess.”

“Don’t get used to it. I’ll inform Ambrose and Prudence. I’ll ask Ambrose to let me know if the house is cleared then we’ll meet them over there. Let’s leave now before anything else happens.” 

So both Caliban and I walked over to Prudence and Ambrose. I informed them about needing to check on the gang before they get fried from Faustaus and company. And Ambrose to text me if the house is cleared. Then Caliban’s flames ignited around us and we promptly arrived at Harvey’s garage. 

“Sabrina, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be competing for the final regalia?” Nick questioned me with hidden anger in his voice. 

“Wait what is Caliban doing here?” Harvey said behind Nick. 

Before I could utter a word, Caliban interrupted me. 

“We’re not competing yet for the final regalia due to some unexpected circumstances that appeared. Also we came to save your sorry asses since in a few minutes, Faustaus and his gang are out to hunt you guys. So thank us for being here.”

“As I was about to say that before Caliban here interrupted me. We all need to go now before they get here. I just got a text from Ambrose that the house is clear. So, we should head over there now before it’s too late.” 

Since everyone has agreed to the plan, we all gathered around in a circle. Caliban’s flames engulfed around us as we slowly teleported off to the Spellman house. Right in time because eventually, Faustaus and his gang arrived at the scene. 

“Those mangey brats aren’t here.” Faustaus exclaimed in frustration. 

_______________________________________________________________

Caliban’s flames disappeared quickly and we finally arrived back at the house. Everyone was gathered by the Cain Pit. The guys decided to stand by and sit at the side as Aunt Zee wanted all the women to gather around by her. The hedge witches, Roz, Prudence, Dorcas, Elsepth, and the rest of the Academy girls and I were all holding hands. While Aunt Zelda was by Aunt Hilda’s grave and began to chant her spell.

“It is said that whenever you call on The Triple Goddess, she comes to you. As much as I ignored her, put my faith in lesser gods, signed my name in other books, she still came to me when I needed her most. When I wandered, lost in the Nether Realm, it was she who led me back to the material world. We call you, Hecate. We call you on now, Maiden, in your unbounded potential. We call on you, Divine Mother, in all your divine power. We call on you, Crone, in your arcane wisdom. We are descended from all maidens, mothers, and crones. And so, when we call on the three-in-one, we call on all witches stretching back from the beginning of time to the end of days. We call on… ourselves, the powers that have been denied to us. Imbue us with them, Hecate, and we shall pray to you morning, noon and night. And we shall live to honor the thy three faces, thy three forms.”

Aunt Zee continued as she kneeled on the ground, “Dark Mother, the keeper of the key to the door between worlds, we… summon thee. Return our Sister Hilda, to the realm of the living, and we will never forget you again!”

I opened my eyes and felt the wind all around me. Thunder came bursting through the clouds, and we waited with bated breath to see if Hecate would answer our calling. Then the wind subsided. 

“Hilda?” Aunt Zelda asked, wondering where she was.

“Hildy are you there?” Then Aunt Zee went down on her knees stumped. Ambrose was trembling in tears and I felt droplets filling up in my eyes. This should have worked so why wasn’t this working at all?

Then all of a sudden, Aunt Hilda’s hand popped out from the ground. Aunt Zee grabbed her hand and pulled her out from the ground.

“So, what have I missed?” Aunt Hilda asked everyone.

“A lot, Aunt Hilda. The pagans still need to be stopped.” I answered her.

“Bloody pagans. What trouble are they causing now?”

We told her that in order for the pagans to be stopped, we need to get rid of the green man ritual. How they’re planning to use the green man’s seed and put them inside the caramel apples to everyone in town. Aunt Hilda suggested a lullaby to sing so everyone in town will go to sleep and not go to the carnival. 

Aunt Hilda, Prudence, Aunt Zelda and Ambrose were casting the lullaby back at the house. Caliban and I decided to put glamours on ourselves to trick the pagans. I glamoured as Robin, while Caliban glamoured as Mrs. Wardwell since they needed a virgin for the ritual.

As I brought fake “Mrs. Wardwell” to the carnival, Caliban had to say something to me.

“Princess, easy on the manhandling. You have precious cargo here.”

“Stick with the plan Cal. We just need to get through them and then we can finally attack.” I shushed him as I presented Mrs. Wardwell to the pagans. The pagans were convinced that “Robin” didn’t betray them. 

Now the pagans were gathered by the Green Man and started to worship and pray for him. 

“Mrs. Wardwell” was trapped inside in the middle of the big plant man structure. Mrs. Wardwell was yelling at them to stop. The branches & vines around the Green Man began to wrap around the arms of “Mrs. Warwell” and the branches/vines started to break. The pagans thinking they had victory rejoiced until suddenly the Green Man started to deteriorate. Flames started to spread all over the structure and began to burn. And low and behold, revealed to be Caliban with a smirk on his face. The pagans were shocked by these turn of events.

“Who did you bring us Robin?” Nagaina exclaimed.

“That’s Caliban, Prince of Hell. He’s born from the pits and has pretty good flames. So your structure didn’t last that long.” As I revealed myself from this Robin glamour to the pagans.

“You and your devilment. What have you done?” Carcosa yelled in frustration.

* Remember earlier, Caliban was able to subdue Mrs. Wardwell and I made her forget that the Spellmans were witches.*

“I destroyed your lame little plant god. Now I think it’s time for you and your carnival to leave Greendale.” Everyone was gathered behind me, prepared for battle. The pagans began to run for their lives.

“Coven, do not stop until every last pagan is driven from our home.” Aunt Zelda commanded everyone. 

*Everyone was defeated. Fight was finished.* 

Back at the Spellman household all was well. 

“And so Greendale was saved once again.” Ambrose said with a toast in hand.

“And tomorrow morning, the town will wake up nice and rested.” Aunt Hilda added.

“And none the wiser sister.” Aunt Zelda agreed with her. 

“Thank you Sabrina. When the coven and your family needed you most, you were there.” Aunt Zee said to me.

“It was nothing, Aunt Zee. It was never a question.” I told her truthfully.

“I suppose you’ll be running back to Hell to finish the third and final challenge, Cousin?” Ambrose asked me with curiosity.

“Yes, I still need to go back down there to handle some unfinished business. Before I go, I need to have a chat with you Ambrose. Aunties, I’ll see you guys soon. Don’t worry I’ll be back for dinner tomorrow.” I gave a wave to both Aunt Zee and Aunt Hilda as I motioned my head for Ambrose to follow me back to the other room. 

When we were finally out of hearing distance from the Aunties, Ambrose looked at me with concerned eyes.

“Cousin, is there something you’re not telling me?” 

“Please keep my secret about me and Caliban until we finally tell everyone. Also I want you to bring the Aunties, Dr. Cee, the Fright Club, Nick, Prudence, Dorcas and Dorian for my coronation. Since I need all the support I can get after the challenge is done.”  
“Don’t worry cousin, your secret is safe with me and I’ll make sure to bring everyone to your coronation.”

“Thanks Ambrose! I’ll send you a text after everything has been dealt with. Surprisingly, they have Wifi down in Hell. Who would have thought that it would be there? But I got to run!” I gave Ambrose a hug then teleported down to Hell.

I appeared in a somewhat familiar room and when I opened my eyes, I saw Caliban on his bed reading a book. He glanced up from his book and gave me his cheeky jerk of a smile.

“Welcome back Princess. Shall we discuss the plan on how we should work together for the final challenge?”

I walked over to him and sat on the right side of his bed. 

“Well, we should still keep up with pretenses and make everyone think that we still hate each other.” 

Caliban added, “I’ll give you a tell which is me messing with my ring. That means we should meet up after we have met up with our respective teams.”

“Okay, but where should we meet?”

“We can meet back at the library and then proceed with getting Judas’ pieces of silver afterwards.” 

“Sounds like a good plan. I should probably leave your room before anyone spots me.” As I was about to get out of his bed, he pulled my arm back down towards him. And suddenly Caliban’s right on top of me. 

“Caliban stop distracting me. I need to go before anyone else wants to head to your room.” I said as I was trying to get out of his grip. 

“Before you leave, I wanted to give a token of my appreciation towards you. Until we reunite, later on again.” After he said that, his face slowly met mine. I closed my eyes since I was so nervous and wasn’t sure what he was planning. I felt his lips traced mine but eventually his mouth moved towards my forehead. 

‘I honestly thought we were gonna have a makeout session over here. Bad Sabrina, get your mind out of the gutter.’ Slightly frustrated at myself and I finally opened my eyes while Caliban was smirking at me, probably knew what I was thinking about.

“Don’t worry my Queen, be patient. Now let’s get you out of here undetected before someone barges in on us.” Caliban said while he got off from the bed and helped me get down. We walked together towards his door and he gave a kiss on my hand. 

Checking the hallway to see if the coast is clear, I silently left Caliban’s room.

_____________________________________________________________________

*A few hours later*

Everyone was gathered in the infernal court as Daddy dearest here, was announcing his speech.

“My lords and ladies of Disrule, rejoice. For I am returned. Kneel before me, and let’s get back to business.” The Dark Lord proclaimed.

“Kneel before you? Weren’t you dethroned and imprisoned by your own witches?” Purson challenged him back.

The Dark Lord snapped his neck and killed him. Everyone gasped in shock at what happened.

“Any more questions?” The Dark Lord asked everyone in the crowd.

Suddenly, Caliban stepped forward and said, “Lord Morningstar?”

Lilith rolled her eyes, “Oh this should be good.”  
“Yes, and you are?” Lucifer questioned the man in front of him.

“Caliban, Prince of Hell.”

“How can you be Prince of Hell when I, who am Hell itself, know nothing of you?”

Beezlebub piped into their conversation, “Respectfully, my lord Lucifer, we are in the middle of a quest for the three objects of the Unholy Regalia.”

“Yes, I am quite aware, Beezlebub.”

“Infernal protocol must be followed. The contest must be seen to the end. Caliban and Sabrina have each found one item. Whoever finds the third, Judas Iscariot’s 30 pieces of silver, will sit upon the throne of Hell. And not even you can interfere with that quest.” 

“Where, then, is my daughter?” 

“She’ll turn up. She usually does.” Lilith mentioned this to Lucifer.

________________________________________________________

“I am ready to start the last challenge of the Unholy Regalia.” I announced loudly for all to hear.

“Sabrina, you must secure Judas Iscariot’s 30 pieces of silver and reclaim victory for the House of Morningstar.” Lucifer said to me. 

I saw Caliban conferring with the three kings as me, Lilith and Lucifer were also in our own little corner.

“That Prince of Clay will never find Judas’ silver.” He whispered to both Lilith and I. I gave a backwards glance at Caliban and saw he was giving his tell, which is fiddling with his ring. I gave him a look to let him know we’ll meet soon. Not letting Lucifer or Lilith raise them of suspicion, I continued on listening.

“What makes you so sure?” I questioned Lucifer.

“Because Judas himself was the only person who knows where it is. And I am the one person who can take you to Judas.” 

“Careful, Dark Lord. Sabrina must complete this task on her own. Any help from you in front of the Kings of Hell, and the challenge could be deemed a forfeit.” Lilith warned Lucifer on if he helped me with the challenge.

Beezlebub walked towards the middle of the room and announced, “Let the final challenge for the coins of the great betrayer, Judas Iscariot, begin!” 

I saw Caliban walked out of the room and was heading towards the library. But before I could leave, Lucifer sent me a telepathic message.

‘Go to the Ninth Circle, the hottest in Hell. There, in a volcanic cave, embedded in the walls, you will find the three worst betrayals in history, Cassius, Brutus and Judas Iscariot.’ I gave Lucifer a nod and left the main room of Pandemonium. 

I continued walking far away from everyone until the hallways looked cleared and sneaked over towards the library. There I saw Caliban sitting at our table where we were researching for the Pygmalion Spell. Caliban looked up from the book he was reading and gave me a smile. Man, every time this guy smiles it makes me melt. But I don’t want to get ahead of ourselves with my feelings here. 

“Well, hello there Princess. What took you so long?” Caliban said to me right off the bat.

“I was checking to see if anyone was in the hallways and making sure no one spotted me coming down over here. Take a chill pill, Caliban.” I told him as I rolled my eyes at him.

“Woah, easy there Princess. Let’s not argue please. Now we don’t have much time but what can you tell me about the location of where Judas Iscariot might be located.” Caliban crossed his arms and looked at me in a serious way. 

“According to the Dark Lord, we have to go to the Ninth Circle, the hottest in Hell. There’s a volcanic cave and there we’ll find the three worst betrayers. From there we’ll be able to find Judas Iscariot.” 

“That sounds pretty vague from him Princess. But I’m sure we’ll be able to find him.” 

“Let’s go now before we get caught by anyone.” I said to him as I waited for him to get up from his seat. We then quickly teleported ourselves to the Ninth Circle. The cave was spooky and pretty dark. I produced a light of blue fire to guide us the way to where Judas Iscariot might be hiding.While Caliban and I were walking, apparently I wasn’t watching where I was going and I almost fell. Then I felt 2 strong arms reach for my waist and helped me back up. Caliban had his hands on my shoulders and looked at me to see if I had any minor injuries at all. 

“Cal, I’m okay. I’m fine, I just wasn’t watching where I was going. I’m not hurt at all.” I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze , letting him know that I was alright.

“You gave me a fright and luckily I was right behind you or something terrible would have happened. But I’m glad that you’re alright, my Queen. I’m not letting you out of my sight so we’re going to be holding hands for awhile.” As he said this, he immediately grabbed my hand and gave me his devilish grin again. 

“Fine, whatever you say. Let’s continue on with the challenge please.” I gave him a huff but my heart was palpitating so fast on what just occurred. Every time Caliban does something for me, I feel something stirring inside me. But I need to focus if I want to win this. 

Eventually me and Caliban finally reached the location on where Judas was located. I told Caliban to stay behind me since I’m thinking something might happened. I walked to where the stoned face of Judas was at. 

“Judas Iscariot.” I announced it to him.

“Who is that?” He whispered slowly to me.

“I am Sabrina Morningstar, daughter of Lucifer Morningstar.” 

[Judas coughs]

“He himself put me here.” Judas explained to us.

“I’ve come to ask you, Judas, where are the 30 pieces of silver you were paid to betray the Nazarene?”

“What will you give me to tell you the secret of their location?” Of course there would be a catch with this guy. Not making my job any easier at all. 

I turned the flame into a circle of fresh water. 

“Water. The taste of cold water on your lips. What say you, Judas? Tell me how to get the pieces of silver, and it’s yours.” Hopefully this will convince him to tell me their location.

“There is an easy way, in which the silver simply appears to you. And a harder way, in which you must seek it out.” 

“For once, let’s go with what’s easy.”

“All you need to do is betray someone you love with a kiss, as I did.” Yeah not sure, if that’s gonna happen buddy. 

I gave him a huge sigh. “Just one kiss and the silver appears to me?”

“Yes.” 

“I’ll be right back.” I told Judas. 

I turned around and motioned for Caliban to follow me out of the cave section. Once we were out of hearing distance from Judas, I can finally take a breath of air. Caliban was in his usual stance and had his arms firmly crossed over his chest. 

“I’m not sure if I want to go the easy way Cal. I think I should go the harder way, what do you think?”

“I think the harder way should work. And we’ll be in this together, it shouldn’t be that complicated right. The sooner we get the coins, the closer we are to the throne.”

“I like the way you think. Okay, we should go back before we lose any more time on this.” As we were walking back to the cave, I felt Caliban’s hand clasped into mine and he gave me a hand kiss. Ohhhhh Mr. Romantic over here. I stood back at my position in front of Judas’ headstone.

“Well, that didn’t work. So tell me, Judas.. What’s the hard way?” I questioned him.

“Are you familiar with the Field of Blood?”

“Just that it’s a burial ground.” I think.

“My silver is buried in a crypt with the first vampire, deep beneath the Field of Blood.” Judas explained.

“Okay, if you tell me I’m about to meet Dracula --” I heard Caliban snickering at me in the background. 

Judas answered, “His name is Vlad the Impaler.”

“Vlad the Impaler? But he’s.. He’s dead right? ” I told him confused.

“Yes. The pieces are in a bag at his side. Count them to be sure that they’re all there.”  
“Copy. How do I get to his tomb?” Hopefully it won’t be that complicated to get there.

“You open a portal. I can tell you the words, but first.. Give me my water.” 

I gave Judas’ his water and in turn he told me the directions on how to get to Vlad the Impaler’s crypt. After getting the directions, both me and Caliban went to the tomb to find Vlad. The tomb was abandoned and there were candles that were lit on top of it. Caliban told me, he was gonna check out the perimeter in case something happened. I told him we should meet back at the entrance after I got the bag of silver. I grabbed the bag of silver from the skeleton’s hands and put it away for safekeeping. I then walked away from the tomb and began to count the pieces of silver. 

I was too busy counting the coins, that I did not realize that something was after me. Unbeknownst to me, Caliban was walking back to the main entrance and saw that Vlad the Impaler was about to attack me. Caliban set Vlad the Impaler on fire and gave a huge shout. I turned around and saw that Caliban took care of Vlad and was indisposed of.

“Next time, watch your surroundings here Princess.” 

“At least I have you by my side. Thank you again for saving me and now we should head on back to the headstones.”

“As you wish, my Queen. Let’s hurry!” 

Caliban and I both left the tomb and teleported our way back to where Judas & the betrayers headstones were at. Gave him the okay that we got the coins and immediately headed back to Pandemonium. Before we went through the doors, I told Caliban to put on a glamour so no one would recognize him. He went ahead first so he could blend into the crowd. 

I opened the doors and walked to the main floor of Pandemonium. 

“The challenge has been won. The final item of the Unholy Regalia is mine.” I announced loudly to everyone in the vicinity. The entire audience gasped in shock at what had occurred. 

“And Prince Caliban is stone-cold dead.” Even though he’s hiding in a glamour, jk to everyone else.

“Congratulations, daughter. You bring honor to your house. It is time, once again, for your coronation. Are you at last ready?” The Dark Lord asked of me.

“I am ready, Father, to be married to Hell.” I gave him a fake smile.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was about 27 pages and didn't expect to write 7.8K in a chapter, whoops 😂💗 But I'm so happy with how this turned out and also I think Monday's will be my update days cause I work/have classes M-F.


	6. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is crowned Queen of Hell. Then she reveals a shocking surprise to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intense and stressful to write but I'm so satisfied on how this chapter turned out. I thank Sami (xxspacequeenxx) for helping me with this bad boy! Sorry for the delay and I hope y'all will enjoy this :)

**SABRINA POV**

“Lilith in your last act as regent, will you prepare our young queen?” I looked at Lucifer as he ordered Lilith.

She gave him a slight nod and obeyed. Lilith took me to my royal chambers to help me get ready for my coronation. My hair was curled and put into a chignon bun. I was dressed in a black bodysuit with a corset that had golden lining around the top of the bodice. Afterwards, my handmaidens put the petticoat over me. 

Lilith walked back into the room and kneeled before me. She started giving me a speech.

“Every queen must be made battle-ready. Every girl must prepare for war.” 

I held onto the handmaidens’ hands as Lilith helped me put on these black sparkling stilettos on my feet. 

“Lilith, can you be a dear and fetch me something to calm down my nerves. And handmaidens, I might need some refreshments. Thank you.” 

Lilith and the handmaidens bowed and left the room to get the stuff that I needed. Finally, I can text Cousin Ambrose that I won the final regalia. I’m still surprised that there’s even wifi here in hell. 

Even though I wasn’t thinking of him, Caliban appeared in my room. 

“Hello, my Queen. Isn’t it a lovely day for a coronation?” He said this as he was walking up to me.

“Caliban, why aren’t you hiding in your glamour. You could have been seen by someone!” I’m so frustrated with him. 

“Relax Princess. I made sure to remain unseen and I had a feeling you were thinking about me.” He came up right in front of me and had a look in his eyes. 

“Well you certainly came in a bad time. But my cousin Ambrose said to be prepared for the havoc that I’m going to cause for us soon.” 

“The plan is after you get crowned then you will make the announcement about us and we go from there?” Caliban wanted to make sure that this was the plan.

“Yes. We could change your glamour to be one of my handmaidens since they’ll have to stand by me anyways. But change into it now before they come back here.”

“Before I do that, I wanted to give you something to calm down your nerves or so I’ve heard. In order to do that I need you to close your eyes since it’s a surprise.” 

“Okay but no funny business.” I gave him a serious look. 

“Princess, I will always ask for your consent and I think you would like this gift.” He told me cheekily. 

I closed my eyes and felt something slipped onto my neck.

“Okay, open your eyes and tell me what you think of it.” 

I opened my eyes and it was a shape of a teardrop that’s amethyst and copper wire wrapping around the amethyst like branches connected all over each other as one (wiring is shaped like a tree). I didn’t expect a necklace but everything looked cared for and homemade. 

“Thank you..” As I was going to thank Caliban, we heard some scuffling by the door and I motioned my arm and mouthing to him to glamour himself. He changed into a handmaiden immediately, while in walked Lilith and my other two handmaidens. 

“My Queen, I have something for you that you can take to calm your nerves. Here are essential oils with a pietersite, that’ll help soothe your nerves.” 

The pietersite looked like a red brown color that’s slabbed with black on the crystal. According to Lilith, it’ll help with motivation and going forward in life. Including achieving goals, tasks like a powerful leader while keeping yourself grounded physically and spiritually to the earth’s energy. Healing properties said to help with blood flow. 

After that, Lilith hands me the items while my handmaidens provided me with refreshments as I was parched from getting ready. 

After that little detour, Lilith and co helped me finish getting ready for the coronation. After my gown was placed over my bodysuit & petticoat, I looked at the mirror to see what it looked like. The gown is a metal black colour with a sweetheart neckline outlined with pale lilac roses flowing down the bodice of the dress. That is also shown throughout the chiffon skirt and includes sheer long sleeves & golden rhinestones. 

___________________________________________________________________

While Sabrina was preparing for her coronation, back at the Spellman household, Ambrose and Aunt Hilda had a conversation.

“We brought Dr. Cee’s cocoon back from the store. He’s downstairs ready for you to say goodbye.” Ambrose tells Aunt Hilda. 

Aunt Hilda then goes downstairs on the verge of tears. The moment she goes downstairs and looks to the side, there appears Dr. Cee sitting upright like he had woken up. Aunt Hilda was holding his memorial picture frame and dropped it in shock when she saw him there. She rushes up to him saying, “Dr. Cee, I thought I murdered you.”

He responds with, “Almost but not quite nearly my love.” They’re laughing and joking around with each other. 

“I must have been saving you to eat later.” Aunt Hilda jokes to him. They both hugged afterwards. 

____________________________________________________________

Going back to Sabrina and Lilith who was helping her tighten her dress.

“Gird your loins. Let nothing touch you. Let no man hold power over you.”

____________________________________________________________

Back to Zelda and Mambo Marie, who were having a conversation at the academy’s office. 

“What are you now if not the Church of Night?” Mambo Marie asked Zelda.

“The Order of Hecate. Worshipping the three in one.” Zelda responded back to her.

“Zelda…. There’s an even darker evil force on the horizon, I fear. A sense of Sa Ki Mal lingers in the air. We must harness your covers, maternal pouvoir for protection and prepare them for war.”

“Am I to take it that means you’ll be staying on?”

“Only if I am welcome, ma cherie.” Mambo and Zelda then kiss.

________________________________________________________

One of the handmaidens (Caliban in disguised tho) hands Lilith a pair of the earrings she chose for Sabrina. 

“And when they cry out for mercy, the Morningstar must show them none.” After Lilith helped put the earrings on for me, I grabbed my necklace that Caliban gave to me and looked at Lilith questionably. Almost as saying that we’ll talk later.

Lilith starts to prepare for my makeup. I looked in the mirror and felt so in shock on how different I looked compared to my wedding attire that I had.

While Lilith applies my makeup, she says to me: “Your crown and throne awaits you. First Lady of Pandemonium, Maiden of Shadows. Behold the Queen.. Sabrina Morningstar.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Well, I’ll get started on something. Let’s… I mean, let’s have a lovely family dinner, favorite dishes only?” Hilda said.

“It won't be the same without Sabrina, will it?” Zelda piped in.

Ambrose looks up, “Actually we have a celebration to go to.. More of a ceremony than a celebration really.”

“And where is this celebration being held?” Aunt Zelda questioned him.

Before Ambrose was going to respond back to her, Minion suddenly appeared in front of them. 

Minion announces, “Before anyone threatens to kill me. I was sent here by Sabrina to invite you all to her coronation. You are all needed to attend and we must go now, immediately.” 

They all look in shock towards Minion.

“Come now, you are late. We must go to Dorian’s Gray Room. Everyone is waiting.”, Minion continues.

“And who is everybody?”, Hilda questions.

___________________________________________________________________

Once Minion had teleported the remaining Spellmans and the addition of Dr.Cee to Dorian’s Gray Room, all the invites were completed. Those who were invited include The Fright Club (plus Robin now), Prudence, Nick, Dorcas and Dorian. 

After everyone was about to settle in the room, Minion had to interrupt them.

“No time for talking or any questions, we must hurry. The coronation is about to start. Everything will be answered in due time.” 

Minion then teleports everyone in the room to the main floor of Pandemonium. Lucifer sees them but gives no attention as Sabrina walks through the golden doors with her handmaidens behind her. 

The doors went wide open for me as I was going inside. Everyone around me started to kneel as reverent music played in the background. As I looked through the crowd, Caliban who unglamoured himself, snuck in and disguised himself with a mask on his face right next to the many elite demons. While walking through, one of the she-demons sniffed my coronation mantle after I passed by them. After all this, while I was gliding up the stairway towards Lucifer, Caliban was walking through the crowd with more confidence in his stature. He looks towards me and soon, but not now he will make his entrance.

Everyone was clapping in applause as I soon neared Lilith and Lucifer at the top of the stairway. 

Lucifer held out his hand towards me which I accepted. He guided me to the front of the throne. 

As the fire roared behind me, I held out my hands as a show of strength. 

_____________________________________________________________

“It is time to crown the new Queen of Hell”, Lucifer announced to everyone in the audience. The demons responded back with a roar to his announcement. 

“The First Lady of Pandemonium, Maiden of Shadows. Behold the Queen.. Sabrina Morningstar. Give her the respect she has won and deserved through her trials” Lilith commanded everyone as she placed the royal crown on my head. 

As the audience settled down in the crowd, I decided to give a surprise announcement. 

“As Queen, I have a very special declaration, that the Infernal Kings might consider as a gift. 

You see, I did not win the trials alone. I had helped from a very close companion that some of you might consider an outsider to the Morningstars. They call this place home but to some, they have no place in the kingdom. Longest seen as my enemy, can any of you guess whom this may be? My companion, my friend and now my husband. I’d like to introduce you all to your King, my husband King Caliban.” 

Stage right from behind Lucifer, was Caliban who was sliding the mask off his face. Caliban walked past Lucifer and went to stand beside me. 

Everyone’s reactions in the crowd were shocked except for Ambrose who was happy for his cousin. Everyone’s reactions were mixed.While Aunt Hilda was giddy to have a nephew in law, Aunt Zelda was still processing that I was married. Dr. Cee looked frightened to be here & was in disbelief. The Fright Club was even worse for wear. Roz felt betrayed that I didn’t say anything to her, Theo was indifferent and Robin looked surreal that he was in hell (lol). 

Prudence had a proud look on her face (approval #3 behind Ambrose & Aunt Hilda), Dorcas looked jealous, Nick was seething with anger and jealousy, Harvey was pissed off and Dorian looked happy to be in the drama.

Lilith looked appalled and processed everything going on as Lucifer could not believe the betrayal of his own daughter after he so warned her. 

Harvey was absolutely raging and held Roz’s hand but still said, “Is that what he meant when he said you were his?” Then he lets go of Roz’s hand.

“Why are you so jealous?” Roz said towards Harvey, looking hurt by his comment.

Harvey shakes his head and says, “It’s nothing.” Then turns his head away because he can’t meet her eyes.

In another area of the crowd, we see Nick.

The only question he has was, “Really? Him?” He scoffed, crossed his arms and glared at me but looked down, once Caliban glared back.

The Infernal Kings were in glee happily due to the revelation that Caliban was King Consort to the throne and married to me. 

Caliban took my left hand and then murmured a spell to unglamoured our wedding rings. 

The room stayed silent for the next couple minutes still reeling in shock until joy spread around the demons. They all collectively cheer but also sighed in relief that Lucifer has no claim to the throne because of me. 

While Caliban and I were sharing a moment, relieved that we were no longer hiding our marriage from anyone, Lucifer began to usher out everyone in the room wanting to have a private conversation with me perhaps. The Infernal Kings look jeered at this, saying there is more work to be done in Hell now since we became their leaders. But they all leave for a few anyways, to give us time to sit. 

I looked towards my family and plus, “Please follow Lilith to our drawing room while the Dark Lord along with myself and Caliban discussed a few things. We’ll be there no sooner than half past 4 at the latest.” 

Everyone in my circle was about to give an argument, especially Nick who was reething mad but decided to go along with my request. All alone left in the room now, was Lucifer, Caliban and myself.

Lucifer looked at me with a mean glare and said, “Sabrina why did you not stick with the plan that we had?”

“Because I knew you had some other trick up your sleeve and please Father. You also kept a hidden secret from me! You and Lilith are pregnant and are having a son. You think I wouldn’t have heard about that didn’t you?” I gave him a menacing stare and Cal squeezed my hand in comfort and reassurance. 

“Yes but in my perspective, I’ve already told you beforehand. I am crossed with you for hiding this marriage and the fact that you’re married to this Prince of Clay at all.” Lucifer retaliated back at me.

Caliban then stands right in front of me as he faced Lucifer. 

“You might be Sabrina’s father but I’m King of Hell now. I won’t let you argue and degrade my beloved’s choices, even to the person to whom she has chosen to marry. Now I suggest to you to leave and get out before I unleashed all of Hell’s power upon you.” Caliban said to Lucifer as he defended myself on my behalf. 

I felt a stirring inside me that began to bloom inside my heart. Caliban’s argument to my Father, gave me a different side of him. Instead of his usual, laid back and cheeky demeanor; he looked centered, a leader and a protector. He is also my husband and other half for eternity. After we deal with my Father, we can finally continue on where we left off from our earlier conversation.

Lucifer looked back at me and left the room seething in silence, already beginning his plans to try and take back the throne. After Lucifer left, me and Caliban were finally alone together with each other.

“We have made quite an impression on everyone, haven’t we Princess?” Caliban gave me a smoldering stare as we walked back near the right side of the stairway. 

“There were some reactions I thought they would be happy for me except they weren’t unfortunately.” I gave a huge sigh and looked away from his gaze. 

Caliban placed his left hand on the left side of my face as I closed my eyes. Whenever I feel his touch, I melt like a puddle. His presence is soothing but I can’t fall back to my old habits. 

After I opened my eyes, Caliban had a soft gaze on his face while he looked at me in awe. 

“I’m going to stay here by your side and make sure that you aren’t alone by yourself. We had a hunch that some of their reactions weren’t positive. But I am your husband and you don’t have to face everyone else alone head on. And look on the bright side, we have a couple people cheering for us.” He gave me his usual cheeky smirk and grabbed my hand in reassurance. 

“You think I would be used to everyone’s reactions whenever I don’t think through my plans. But at least this time, out of all the decisions I’ve made, I’m glad that I have you by my side now and we’ll be able to get through this together.” 

After I told Caliban this, I went up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked surprised but had a hint of blush on his cheeks since I initiated the kiss first. I stepped back afterwards but I forgot we were still holding hands. He then leaned down sweetly, pressing his lips onto my forehead. 

I felt the redness on my cheeks go down to my neck. Caliban smiled at me and chuckled.

“That was a pleasant kiss Princess and something I’d like to savor even more. And I know you wanted to continue our earlier conversation before the final regalia but I fear that it must still have to wait. But do not worry, we will be able to continue much more intimately soon.”

I was still in a daze from what happened between us that I completely forgot about the elephant in the other room. That everyone was waiting for us in the drawing room with Lilith.

“Thanks for reminding me Cal. I completely, almost had forgotten about the others waiting in the drawing room. Hopefully, this won’t turn into a screaming match but who knows with them. 

And I can’t wait for our conversation later.” 

I gave him a cheeky smile as I led us out of the main throne room. We began to walk towards the drawing room that I told Lilith to bring everyone to.

“Anytime, my Princess. I think speaking with them won’t turn out in that direction. But, if it does happen, I’m here by your side and will stand my ground. I’m also looking forward to our conversation later among other things.” Caliban chuckled at me as he saw my mind went to the gutter. It’s definitely not going that way but this clay boy here likes to tease me mercifully. Stupid, cheeky, hot jerk.

“Before this conversation turns into something else. Let’s take care of this situation first and then have our talk since we’re now in front of the drawing room.”

“As you wish, my wife.” Caliban replied back to me, as he let his hand linger besides mine while I opened the door to the drawing room. 

The drawing room was dimly lit even with the many torches covering the corners of the slightly big but expansive space. It was a wide area covered with stone slabs. One large bookcase is dedicated to one side of the wall then on the opposite end of the room was, as usual a significantly large blazing fireplace. There were some paintings around the walls, but in the middle was a long circular table. There were 4 couches, 2 long c-shaped couches on each end of the table and the other two straight on each side of the fireplace. The only other things in the room were 2 circular tables and other chairs fit for any small studies or meetings.

Near the main sitting area, Lilith was in the middle of it on a stray chair Minion pulled out next to the table. Couch 1 (top right of the table) had Aunties, Ambrose, & Doctor Cee. Couch 2 which was right across from them, consisted of The Fright Club: Harvey, Roz, Theo and Robin. Couch 3 which was on the right of the fireplace, had Prudence, Dorcas and Nick. The last couch only consisted of Dorian since I guess he wanted a couch to himself.

Lilith began to rise up from where she was sitting, as she saw me and Caliban arrive into the room. The others mainly Harvey and Nick were about to get up as well but Lilith motioned them to stay where they were sitting. 

“Now it is my pleasure to announce that our Queen and King have arrived. Welcome Queen Sabrina and King Caliban.” Lilith told everyone in the main sitting area as Caliban and I were walking towards them. 

“Thank you for waiting for us everyone. I’m sorry that it took awhile and I’m not going to mention anything since it has already been dealt with. Now I’m sure most of you have questions for us and we’d like to answer them. But let me and Caliban settle in before we start. ”

After I said this, I motioned to Minion who pulled out a loveseat for me and Caliban. Both Caliban and I sat down near to her and settled down into our seat. 

Now that we were both comfortable, a thousand voices started to spring out at once. 

“Silence.” Lilith commanded the room. 

“Thank you Lilith. Now, one person at a time please and I want this to be a good discussion but civilized as well. I think I saw Aunt Zelda speaking first so you’re up.”

“Sabrina Rhea Spellman Morningstar. I can’t believe you did not inform me nor your Aunt Hilda here that you got married. Now explain yourself please.” Aunt Zelda said in her warning tone that still gives me the chills and you know she’s mad when she used my full name. 

“Well what had happened Aunt Zee, me and Caliban were researching in the library awhile back to find a spell on saving Roz. He then initiated a proposal to me that we should work together during the final regalia and also included that we should get married.” 

“I’m sorry to interject but what kind of proposal did he come up with?” Dorian interrupted looking forward to the dramatics. 

I looked at Caliban and nodded at him for him to answer Dorian’s question.

“My proposal to Sabrina was that we aligned and ruled hell together. That may also include marriage and we both had conditions for this as well. My conditions were that I was the enforcer while she was the voice of reason, both of us ruling equally, Sabrina moving to Hell while also continuing her studies at the academy & the mortal realm.”

“And where will Sabrina be staying when she moves to Hell?” Aunt Zelda added.

“Well of course as my wife, we would share a room.” Caliban answered obliviously to the tension he just now caused with his response (lmao).

Then suddenly, both Nick and Harvey began to freak out over what Caliban had just told everyone. They looked pissed beyond reason, shocked, lingering feelings that they had for me even though both have moved on, slightly returned. This seething jealousy that struck upon them after I gave my announcement on my marriage. It’s weird seeing them this way but after all the shit I’ve had gone through between both of them. I’m oddly satisfied with their reactions but also feel a tiny bit bad. That’s probably my inner Morningstar making me feel that way. 

Nick began to throw a jealous fit. But before he could stand up against Caliban who had tensed up beside me. Lilith threatened Nick, not wanting to deal with the problems he might cause. She was not against kicking him out of the room if it would prevent any blood shed.

Caliban after calming down looked towards me flashing a smile. I smiled back and decided to resolve the situation he made.

“Yes, we are sharing a room together even if we’re not in a romantic relationship since that’s part of our agreement. But my conditions also included that earth will not be the tenth circle of hell, there will be no enslavement of people. I will still continue my mortal studies while also helping my aunties with the academy. And that we both will be reforming hell together.” 

“Okay but when did this whole thing occur exactly?” Prudence and Dorcas both were curious about this.

“Before we went back to the academy, I took us to the greenhouse behind the academy. We did a ritual before we came to ask Ambrose for help.”

“That still doesn’t explain the fact that you’ve gotten married Sabrina and not even asking our permission is even mindblowing to say the least. Hilda do you have anything to add to this?” Aunt Zee asked Aunt Hilda.

“Dearie, I’m awfully disappointed that you didn’t inform me or any one of us on this happening. But to Caliban, I am warning you that if you do anything to my niece well there will be heaven to pay for it. You are still invited to our family dinners of course. Favorites for all.”

“Ambrose, what did they mean when they asked you for help?”

“To answer your question Aunt Zee, they needed help to officiate their wedding and I decided to help them out.”

Everyone but The Fright Club plus Caliban & I, yelled, “WHAT?!”

__________________________________________________________

While that conversation was going on, tensions were also rising between Harvey and Roz.

“Harvey, why was your reaction like that when you heard Brina here sharing a room with Caliban?” Roz questioned him.

Harvey looked at her, sighing.“Roz, you already know I hate his guts since the accident with his fake spell. I was shocked.” 

“Harvey, what do you mean by fake spell? You keep mentioning it but you never explained.” Roz said in a nervous tone.

“Please, we’ll talk about this later but not now. There are still matters here that clearly need to be discussed.” Theo interrupts their conversation.

“Yeah, they do. Sabrina, you didn’t tell us anything. I thought we were supposed to be your best friends. How are we even supposed to trust him when we barely know who he is? How are we supposed to trust you?!” Harvey said, raising his voice.

There’s so many conversations going at once I can’t help but feel extremely overwhelmed. How am I supposed to face everyone? I felt Caliban grabbed my hand as he began to stand up from our loveseat. He briefly looks down before speaking.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please? My wife here wants to speak but won’t be able to, if all of you don’t calm yourselves down. And if not, then we can end this meeting now. Unless any of you… *looks towards Nick and Harvey* have any objections on what I’ve proposed then I will personally deal with the consequences myself.” 

Before I let any of them make any arguments, I stood up next to Cal.

“The only reason, I didn’t tell any of you was because I feared that if I did, you all might've been put in danger with everything going on. I didn’t want to take the risk of Lucifer, or well my Father finding out. Not to mention, all the problems we were having with the Pagans and Faustus and his group of worshippers. It was too much at stake and not enough time. I really am sorry but this was the only way I could make sure everyone would be safe.”

I saw a look of understanding pass through everyone else in the room and I was filled with relief. Even though I knew Nick and Harvey were still mad at me. At least the rest seemed to be happy with my reasoning and calmed down.

But there was always Nick, who still seemed unsatisfied with this outcome.

“As if this isn’t what you wanted since we broke up, Spellman. Or even when we were still dating and at the circus, I said it before to Dorian and to you at the academy. And you were against it. This is clear proof that you lied about it all. I bet this proposal was actually made a long time ago. It wouldn’t surprise me. You always had a holier than thou attitude and always seem to never think of others than yourself. There is also your so-called husband, who probably is only with you for power. And you let him because you’re nothing but a backstabbing cheating bitch.” He called out coldly. 

Caliban immediately stood up in front of Nick and shoved him against the wall. His face clouded with anger. “You can speak all you want against me, Warlock but never towards my wife. You have your own problems and maybe you should deal with them the way you always do. Your drugs and sex demons but this is my domain and starting today there will be no disrespect torwards Sabrina. I am King and she is my Queen and if she won’t go against you then I definitely will.”

Prudence and Aunt Zelda stood up as well and decided that enough was enough.

“I think it’s time we leave before you get hurt Nicky. We are not at home here. At least not today. Sabrina, thank you for inviting us and remember if you ever want to talk or any *advice* Dorcas and I are always free.” 

“Now coven and extras, it is time to return. Lilith, if you will kindly show us the way out… And Sabrina and Caliban, come to the house for dinner. We still have many things to discuss but as a family.” Aunt Zelda announced to everyone in the room.

Lilith motions to Minion but before he could usher everyone out, Dorian slides off the couch from where he was laying. “You mean to tell me that it's over? No more of a show? It was just getting interesting. Well in any case, maybe any of you can help me with my deformities?”

“Dorian for the love of heaven, do not start with me.” Lilith answered.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lilith and company left the drawing room so Caliban and I were the only ones left in the room. 

After they left, there was still tension lingering in the air from what happened earlier. Caliban was sitting by the fireplace and he was still brooding over the Nick situation. I walked over to where he was and sat next to him. He had his hand pressed to the corner of his mouth and still tensed over the argument. 

“Thanks. You didn’t have to do that, you know?” 

He immediately shot himself forward and looked at me in confusion. 

“What do you mean? What kind of husband would I be if I wasn’t defending your honour? I vowed to you that everything between us would always be equal. Him offending you is no different than offending me. I did what anyone in my position would do. Sabrina, please don’t ever feel the need to face things on your own... I might've not needed to but I genuinely wanted to.”

I don’t think I'll ever be used to this side of Caliban. Never thought a couple weeks ago things would escalate like this. Even more surprising was that my heart would start beating so fast all the time whenever I’m around him.

“Still, it was very kind of you. And not just about Nick. This whole time you've been incredibly supportive and protective. I don't know if I would have survived the Trials or facing my Father, and now my family and friends about our marriage.”

“At the very least we have the support of your Aunt Hilda, your cousin and his lady.” Caliban says, grinning.

“I guess this is the best time as any about our relationships and where we stand amongst, other things. Also your comment about us sharing a room with my Aunt Z.”

“We have definitely been pushing this conversation long enough but we have also gotten closer. You know I will always stand by your side and the choice is yours on where you want us to be.” 

“That’s true we have delayed this long enough and I’m glad we’re finally able to have a chance to talk about everything.” 

“Why don’t we go take a walk Princess since it’s good to take a breather once and awhile. Especially conversing with everyone earlier.” 

Caliban and I stood up from where we were and began to walk out of the room. 

“Do I get a hint on where you are taking us to?” I asked him curiously as I followed his lead while we were walking. 

“No. But you might be familiar with it later on once we get there, dear wife.” Caliban gave me a smirk. 

Once he teleported us into what seemed like an almost deserted plain with the only thing in sight was a stone arch with tall walls I couldn’t dream of seeing over. Caliban looked at me and then clasped my hand with his as we continued on with our walk. Usually our hands would linger near each other, but Cal actually initiated us holding hands. I guess this is me overthinking it but I think he was waiting for me to initiate things since he wants to go at my pace. In a way it was very sweet of him to let me take charge but I can admit that I don't mind him leading the way.

The deserted plain that we ended up at first, later took us to this huge confusing labyrinth maze.

Which gives me more time to think about my relationship with Caliban. I didn’t expect our relationship to turn out this way due to our first meeting at the Shores of Sorrow. There was this initial spark/attraction that I had with him when we first talked. But when he finally revealed himself that he was the Prince of Hell, I was furious. Like who was this guy to challenge me for my birthright? Even though, at first I wanted nothing to deal with anything related to being a Morningstar. 

But due to him challenging me for the claim to the throne, I ended up accepting for what I have long pushed away. Making me realize that I was able to fully embrace my Morningstar side. There was the first challenge which reflecting now, I could have done some things differently. Finding Herod’s Crown was easy with Ambrose helping me. But when I gave it to Ambrose to let him research the crown’s properties, that’s when everything went downhill. 

I was so mad that Cal didn’t even help with the whole King Herod attacking us situation and stole the crown from right under me. But giving him that slap on the face was nice since he was pretty arrogant when he won. 

Caliban gave my hand a squeeze and was okay with the silence around us since he probably had a feeling that I needed to think about a few things. I gave him a smile back and just enjoyed being in each other’s presence. The walk through the maze ended up being easier than what I thought it would be. Cal ended up leading us to a shortcut and now we were on a pathway somewhere.

I didn’t realize this at the time but Nick was kind of right. Thanks to Dorian being the club gossip, he told me about how I ended up getting a new suitor and now said suitor is currently my husband (lol). 

Now the second challenge ended up being entirely different than what I realized head on. Pontius Pilate captured me and along the way, Caliban was already imprisoned. I was still angered by the fact he cheated during the first challenge. I guess egging him on about his cheating and wondering if he would have some dignity for his actions, made him realize some things. 

So to my surprise when Caliban volunteered himself to take the 100 lashes for me, of course I was in shock. 

Like why would he do that for me when we were fighting against each other for the regalia. And he said that since I was the Queen of Hell, I shouldn’t be debased in that way. Reflecting on his actions that he does have honor and I was too cute for scars, I may have looked indifferent on the outside. But internally, I was trying not to fawned over him saying that about me and he was very flirtatious with me even as he was being taken away.

Even Barrabas who saw our interaction since he was there for it all, him saying your lover’s sacrifice was noble and pointless. I denied the fact that Caliban (at the time) was not my lover. But after we set the plan in motion that Barrabas & I would glamour each other. Which then I was able to steal the bowl out of Pontius’ hands. I still felt bad that I left Caliban after I ran away with the bowl.

To my shocking surprise after Lilith announced I won the second challenge, he came walking in shirtless and was pretty dusty. He repeated to me what I said to him about dignity and honour. He cheated in the first challenge and I did the same to him.

Needing to take a breather from my progressing thoughts, I noticed that Caliban took us to the forest where Dorian Gray wanted the flower for his deformities. As we were walking to the middle of the forest, he suddenly stopped walking. 

I gave him a look of confusion, “Cal, why did we stop walking?”

“I think we’ve been walking long enough so I wanted to get a rest in. Also there was something I wanted to ask from you.”

“Okay, so ask me then.”

“Is there any possibility of us having a relationship outside of a political alliance?”

“Hmmm maybe.” Letting him tweedle over my answer.

“So what if we give it a test then? I’ll take us on a honeymoon and maybe have a first date.”

“A honeymoon? Well we are married but how are we going to explain this to my Aunties and everyone else?” 

“You could tell your aunts that you’ll be on a field trip for a couple days but in reality we’re on our honeymoon. Which you will not know the location until we leave for it.” He told me while giving me his cheeky boy smirk.

“Ohhh surprise. I’m interested, I can't wait.” While giving him a smirk grin of my own. .

“You know, you never answer my question about the rooms.” 

Strangely enough, Cal looked down. I could swear that he was blushing but it seemed so out of place in someone like Caliban.

“Well I just thought it was obvious, now that we are King and Queen we of course would switch our chambers and… well we are married. We are gonna have to make it ‘official’ soon.”

“Ugh Caliban, don’t joke… I mean yeah but-” I couldn’t even finish my sentence. Part of me wanted to die of embarrassment and the other side already knew. And I felt excited. But I had to look down as I tried to hide the redness on my cheeks.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass or surprise you, my Queen. I thought you were aware.”

“What, I’m not embarrassed!”

 **_Lies_ ** _._ And of course Caliban would already be catching onto this.

“Then how come you won’t even look at me. Unless-” He put one hand under my jaw, pulling me closer until we were just a breath apart.

Before I could even respond or get away, he pulled apart and flashed me a teasing smile.

“Actually it’s getting later, we need to get ready. Can’t leave a bad impression on your beloved Aunties.” 

“You’ve already left a bad impression that I doubt would go away after one dinner but you are right… Wait no, Caliban you changed the subject!”

Before I could argue with him for his teasing, he puts his arms around me and teleporting us to an unknown corridor.

“Where have you taken us now, Caliban?” I said glaring at him.

Even if I was still reeling about earlier, I couldn’t help but admire what I thought would be a simple corridor. Everywhere you saw an assortment of macabre decor on the silver damask designed black walls. All leading to a gothic gold trimmed Arched Double door, reminiscent of an old storybook castle. 

I was completely fascinated.

“Caliban, where are we exactly?”

“I’m sure Deumos will appreciate her more ‘simple’ work on the corridor. As it is, she told me that the real work she put in was in our private new chamber.”

I turned to look at him, seeing he had a pleased look on his face.

“This is.. Ours?”

“And no one else’s. Shall we go in?”

After Cal opened the entry, I couldn’t help but be enchanted. How was it possible that this was our chamber? It was almost as big as the Drawing Room. It was clear that the room was made for royalty. A massive black cherry wood king bed that’s centered right in the middle, with a crimson sheer laying on top a Victorian canopy and a fine black silk cover.

White pillows with red embroidered roses setting an amazing contrast with the black it laid on. On each side by the bed there were two separate black rimmed closet doors. Each of our names engraved in gold on a door. And the walls were painted with the story of all of hell’s seven punishments. A roaring fire was placed opposite of the bed, filling the room with warmth.

On the right side of the room was a bookcase filled with tomes that me or Caliban could spend the night reading on the dark leather couch. But the most impressive part was the balcony on the left of it all. The moment I walked out on the balcony, I could see all of hell. At that moment, I couldn’t help but feel like a real Queen. 

As I turned to return inside the room I could see Caliban with a letter in his hands.

“Deumos says she hopes we love our coronation gift. It is amazing, is it not?”

“More than I could ever dream of, honestly. But we still have to get ready, Caliban. And we still have to talk about how we should act at the dinner.”

He raised an eyebrow at me. “What exactly do you mean? Are there going to be rules, my Queen?”

“Well, my King-”, I said mockingly to him. “There will be rules actually. Like for one, you can’t by any means provoke or taunt any of my family. Two, we won’t talk about my past love life. And three, no flirting, taunting or embarrassing me.”

“I swear to you, Princess I will not provoke your aunties or your cousin. I will not bring up any of your love life. And I will not taunt or embarrass you. Happy?”

As I started to walk towards my closet, I flashed him a smile.

“Yes, that makes me very happy actually.”

As I was about to enter the doors to change, I heard Caliban behind me.

“Sabrina love, you know you are the only one I truly love to tease.”

The moment I realized what he said, I almost tripped over. I couldn't believe he said that but before I could respond. He disappeared into his own closet. My heart was pounding. 

Caliban was definitely gonna be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know in a comment below on what you thought of this chapter and as always, feedback is appreciated! xx


	7. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While planning what to do at the family dinner, Sabrina and Caliban start to develop more feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> It's been a while since the last update. IRL’s been crazy from corona, losing my job, online classes, and writer's block. I'm finally back. I hope you can forgive me for this long wait! :(  
> I honestly appreciate all the comments and kudos you leave on here for me, and I hope you enjoy it! xx

**SABRINA POV**

As I walked towards my closet, I was captivated by its beauty. The closet was a walk-in and had gothic, cathedral type ceilings. Stained glass outlining the room set everything aglow with a red light. Not to mention, the many clothes that were hung up on both sides of the room. Shelves filled with different types of shoes of all types of colors and designs I could have dreamed of. Straight down, a large vanity rested with many accessories littered on top, surrounded by two lighted body mirrors. Deumos had put a lot of work into this. 

With all the choices, I couldn’t decide what to wear. That is until I saw a separated outfit set up next to the vanity in a small unnoticed alcove. I couldn't help but finally feel more comfortable once I slipped on the new outfit, especially after the quick coronation and the tense talk with the family. I looked into the mirror and instantly knew this had to be another piece of art that Deumos made. I wore a black strapless corset top with ruffled trim. It perfectly matched the matte black midthigh skirt held with a silver-buckled belt. I finished off the look with thigh-high black leather boots. They had simple laces going to the top and short heels which were perfect for me. 

I loved the outfit, yet couldn't help but feel bare. I looked around to find an area destined for jackets and covers to find a perfect white cardigan to contrast the dark colors. While I admired myself in the mirror, I let my white hair cascade down to my shoulders. After curling it, I pinned my hair back with my iconic black band. The make-up was simple, I put on a nude eyeshadow and mascara with a hint of blush and a popping crimson matte lip. 

As I completed my look I started to think back to my conversation with Caliban. 

I’m slightly embarrassed with his teasing from earlier but his question about us and wanting to become something more, got me thinking. He did defend me against Nick and my dad, Lucifer. I swooned over that, but I’m not going to tell Cal that, of course.

I feel like Caliban’s grown so much from what he used to be-an arrogant prince who wanted the crown. He’s now my husband who's grown more gentle, yet he’s strong and protective of me. Who woulda thought, huh? He and I need a more in-depth conversation about this later.

When finishing up my make-up and adding some accessories. I added a black lace choker that has a ruby gemstone in the center, an old vintage bracelet that I found back at the Spellman house that was my mom’s, and glittering on my left ring finger were my wedding and engagement rings.

I heard footsteps coming behind me as I turned around and came face to face with Caliban.

When I saw Caliban in his dinner attire, I was internally drooling to myself to oblivion. But Cal sent a devilish smirk my way that quickly got my head out of space. He noticed my eyes were surveying him, and did the same thing to me. 

He wore black oxford suit pants and a long sleeve maroon dress shirt, matching with my choker and lipstick. His black tie and grey, flower-designed vest with dark brown oxfords completed the whole look. His hair was in it’s usual style, but freshly washed from his shower. ‘Brina, don’t go there. Focus, please’, I thought to myself. I was looking down and away, blushing because of Caliban. I then felt his hand tilt my chin up. The way he was gazing at me, was intense and loving. I felt my face burn even hotter as I gazed back into his eyes. 

“Might I say to my Queen, that you are very stunning this evening. I’m very enthusiastic about accompanying you to your family dinner. I won’t be out of line tonight. I will follow the rules you set. If I break any, you can take me to the ends of the universe, and we will do as you wish.” I honestly felt astonished at how he was behaving with me (in a good way), and really enjoyed that he has adjusted to his role as my husband so well so far.

“I’m sure dinner will go well as long as you don’t do anything too exciting. But before we head to dinner, I actually wanted to talk about our honeymoon. Where are we going and when?” His decision would dictate what I would have to say to my aunties to have enough alone time with Caliban. 

Holding Caliban’s hand, I headed to the lounge area near our balcony to have our conversation. On a lava-like carpet across from each other, were two black leather sofas with a dark ironwood coffee table. Both had lounge chairs on either side. Caliban sat with me and faced me, still holding my hand. 

He looked at me and softly said, “Patience my love, I don’t want to spoil the surprise but I’ll be as vague as possible. We’ll be going to a tropical climate and it’s quite humid there. That is all you need to know and leave the rest up to me.” His reassurance calmed me quite a bit, and actually made me more excited for what he had planned.

“We’ll see about that Cal. You’re off the hook for now. I’m telling my aunties that I'll be on a field trip for a week so they won’t worry about where I’m at.” The last thing I need is for them to interrupt my bonding time with him. 

“That is a very smart plan you got there, Morningstar. It’s been a crazy few weeks and I’m eager to spend as much time with you as I possibly can,” He said. I was honestly taken aback to see how sincere he was being. I really like this side of him that others don’t get to see.

Caliban brushed the side of my hair with his hands. As he cupped my face, he leaned in and his lips pressed to mine. My eyes were closed and we were still, but I felt sparks flying through the room and within my entire being.

I felt my face blushing hot until my phone loudly buzzed insistently. Although I enjoyed being held to Cal with his hands on my back, I had to push him off a bit. He sent a wayward smirk my way and I could tell he felt very pleased with the reaction he caused me. After giving him a look of fake annoyance, I used my phone’s camera to check my appearance, then looked at my messages. 

It was a text from Ambrose. I fully separated from Caliban to be able to respond as quickly as I possibly could, which didn’t seem to please him at all.

**  
  
**

****

“What could you possibly be reading that has you pulling away from me?” Caliban’s eyes looked deep and concerned.

“It’s Ambrose. Apparently there’s a big screaming match going on. Right now, he’s hiding in the bathroom with Prudence. Our Aunties are still mad at him since he didn’t tell anyone what he knew.” I honestly felt really bad for Ambrose. None of this is his fault. Yes, he officiated the wedding, but the plan was purely mine and Caliban’s. We did what had to be done to protect the earth from my father, along with preventing Caliban from turning earth into the 10th circle of Hell. 

“What are you texting him now, my love?” I can’t say I don’t like the sound of him calling me that. He continued,”Maybe I should try to get on this texting thing as well...could you teach me how to use it?” 

“I told him that we’re leaving right now. He’s going to try to calm things down before we get there. I’d be honored to teach you since I know cell phones aren’t used around here. I can definitely teach you a few things.” The idea of being able to contact him at all times, does give me great comfort. At least this way, he won’t have to teleport with a tornado of flames every time he needs to see me, which would be way more often now. 

“I can’t wait for that, darling,” he said. “We should get going now since I don’t want your Aunties to hate me for making us late for dinner. It’s really important to me that your family has a good opinion of me.” It was important to me as well, and I hope they can forgive us. 

“My auntie’s usually start dinner late anyways. Lean down a bit please, and me fix your face before we go.” I definitely didn’t need my auntie’s seeing that. 

“As you wish”, he replied to me. After I wiped the traces of my kiss from his lips, he leaned down and placed a lingering one on my hand before saying, “Thank you for helping me there, my stars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, writing this dinner was such a mess to me, but it somehow all flowed out well?? Also, giving my thanks to @Zanillani for editing this chapter cause half the time, I wasn't sure what I was writing lol.  
> Lemme know what you think below, and I'll make sure to have a better updating schedule starting this month since I'm finally on a break from classes. 🥺  
> Before I forget, there are some new things added to chapters 2 and 6, but chapters 1-6 will be more revised :)  
> So be on the lookout for that!


	8. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Caliban are heading to dinner and are ready to explain their actions to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy double upload and Merry Christmas! My gift to you all is a triple upload and @Zanillani says I need to shorten up my chapters more so we're doing that now 😂
> 
> I hope everyone has been staying safe and healthy! I know this year has been difficult for everyone and even me, but I hope next year will be even better.

**SABRINA POV**

Before we left, I made sure that I didn’t leave anything before the portal flames surrounded us. I still need better practice with teleporting on my own, but thanks to Cal, we made it in one piece. Once we landed in front of the house, I jumped back because of how eerie it looked. It may have been because of the coronation, but it was mildly freaking me out. 

Witches from our coven have left very interesting “gifts” by the front door. This includes dead chickens tied together with a black rope, a doll that looked like me wearing a bloody wedding dress on an altar, intestines in a jar for spell casting, and red candle wax dripping on the doorframe in the shape of my mural by the entrance to hell. 

I turned to look at Cal and he squeezed my hand, putting the other on my back, and gave me a reassuring smile. He held me close, put his head next to my neck and said, “I know this is all new, but I’m here with you. As your husband, it is my responsibility to keep you safe. That, I will always do, because you are now my reason for existing.” I didn’t have time to react before there was a rustling at the door. It suddenly opened and it was cousin Ambrose!

“Sabrina, thank goodness you and Caliban are finally here! I wasn’t sure if I could take any more of the hounding from our Aunties. Specifically Aunt Zelda. Aunt Hilda is upset, but she’s very understanding. She’s just sad she wasn’t included in the planning. Be prepared for a very long dinner.” Ambrose told us while trying to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry, Ambrose. It took us a little longer to get ready, but I’m glad that we’re here. I already had a feeling we wouldn’t get it out of this either. Let’s go before Aunt Z yells at us.” 

We headed to the dining room, and seated at the very front end of the table was Aunt Z. 

To her left was Hilda, who was next to Prudence. Empty seats to the right side were for the rest of us. “Sabrina, Caliban, and Ambrose, nice for all of you to finally join us for dinner.” Aunt Z said to us in a calm yet slightly angered voice. 

Caliban reached his hand out to her. “Good evening. I’m deeply sorry about being late, and I'm sorry for not telling this family of our plan to wed. Me and Sabrina believed it was the only possible way to protect everyone without Lucifer intervening. I hope you can accept me as part of your family. I would introduce you to mine, but I've never had one.” At first, I thought Auntie Zelda was going to yell at him, but compassion took over her expression.

“Yes Caliban, I understand. Now please take a seat before we continue this discussion,” said Aunt Z. Caliban pulled out my seat for me and waited until I was settled down before sitting down himself. Aunt Z gave a raised glance towards me and Cal before getting the attention of the rest of the table. She gave a glance to Aunt Hilda to start off.

With a happy grin on her face, Aunt Hilda said,“Thank you for joining us, Caliban. Because you’re family now, I hope we all get to know each other better. Expect to be joining us for more in the future.” She really dished out all the big favorites here for dinner. There was shepherd’s pie, a full Sunday roast, steak, grilled asparagus, my favorite cranberry chicken walnut salad, wine, caesar salad, and a fruit salad. 

With everyone enjoying their food, I gave Caliban some of my favorites. He was happy to try everything. While it was nice to see him enjoying himself, half of that reason was because he had his left hand on my thigh whilst conversing with Ambrose.I was discussing something with Aunt Hilda and Prudence before Aunt Z took a glass and rang it. Everyone at the table became quiet and looked towards Aunt Z. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt everyone’s conversations but I wanted to get to the main subject at hand here. Sabrina Rhea Spellman Morningstar, I am so angry with you that you didn’t tell either me or Hilda that you got married. It would have been nice to at least have been told during the coronation. I felt absolutely shocked and humiliated to have been so blindsided.” She really had a way of making me feel like the worst person alive. I know we did what needed to be done, but I still kind of regret not telling them. However, there is a high chance they would have said no, locked me in my room, and never let Caliban see me again. That’s not something I would have wanted. 

“And Ambrose,” Auntie Z continued. “Why in  _ heaven _ , did you think it was okay to officiate a marriage between your teenage cousin and the PRINCE OF HELL? I’m sure Caliban is a lovely boy, and from what I've seen, he is. However, this is definitely something you should have run by us first. Who knows what could have happened to Sabrina if things went wrong.” 

Ambrose spoke up immediately, saying “I am very sorry for my actions. I have no excuse and I thought Sabrina was right. I should have told you immediately. Please forgive me”. Aunt Zelda put her hand across her forehead and took a puff of her cigarette.

Caliban sat up and faced Aunt Zelda. “With all due respect ma’am, I have a duty to Sabrina. She is my wife, and my Queen. I made a vow to protect her with my life. I understand that the circumstances in which these vows were made were not ideal, but I trust Sabrina to make a good judgement.” It makes me feel really good that he is defending me and sticking by my side. Ambrose will definitely not have to make as much of an argument because I can see Aunt Zelda softening towards Caliban already. 

In a calm voice, Aunt Zelda said,” “Now please, tell us how this whole thing started. Then once your Aunt Hilda and I have had a discussion, we will decide what needs to be done.” I personally don’t like the idea of anything changing. I’m really enjoying being married to Caliban. Having him as my husband fixes every single one of my problems. The only things it can’t fix, is the jealousy I could see from Nick and Harvey. However, their feelings and actions aren’t my problem anymore unless they try to hurt Caliban.

I began explaining myself. “The plan was to have an alliance so that we could both rule hell equally. I wanted to reform Hell because I felt it needed an upgrade from it’s old school formula. As for earth, marrying Caliban means that there will be no 10th circle of Hell. The Kings of Hell don’t take me seriously, but they would listen to whatever he says. I have the ideas and he reinforces them.”

“She’s right,” he interjects. “We acted as though we were against each other as to not reveal to Lucifer what was actually going on. It was all to keep Sabrina safe. The Kings wanted her dead, and Lucifer wanted me dead. The alternative was Lucifer either killing her, or trying to marry her himself like he has already attempted. There’s no point in risking that twice. If Sabrina doesn’t want a romantic relationship with me, that is perfectly fine. But this marriage was for equality and her safety.” While this marriage was originally political, I can’t deny my feelings for Caliban any longer. We definitely need to have a conversation about this soon. I’m anxious for dinner to end so we can go home

After that long recap from us, the aunties went to the parlor room to discuss amongst themselves. Both Ambrose and I gave each other a look before we both drank glasses of water from that talk. Prudence glanced towards all three of us.

With a slight smirk on her face, she said, “well I imagined that this conversation would’ve been more violent, but it went somewhat well. Earlier, Madame Spellman fought with Ambrose here. Miss Hilda had to hold her back, even though she was also yelling at him.” 

“She did yell at us. Anyways, Prudence...I was afraid that if anyone besides Ambrose knew, the news would have spread everywhere. My father finding out was just not a risk that I was willing to take. I’m sorry.” I replied with an exhausted sigh.

“Sabrina shouldn’t have taken all the heat because it’s also mine to bear. We both decided to have this marriage. When I first saw Sabrina at the shores of sorrow-not that she knew- but I had a feeling she’d have a big impact on me in some way. I just couldn’t keep my eyes off her. I’d never seen such a beautiful being.” Caliban was beaming while explaining this to Ambrose and Prudence (who are now sitting next to each other). He glanced at me lovingly and gave the hand that was clasped with his a kiss.

Hearing a sound from the parlor room, we all turned around. Salem came out with my aunties. I was wondering why they took so long, but had a strong feeling they were eavesdropping on our conversation. Aunt Hilda had tissues and was dabbing out her tears while Aunt Zee tried to stay strong. 

“Well there, Aunt Zee and Aunt Hilda,” spoke Ambrose in a teasing voice. “We were wondering where you went. Were you both eavesdropping on us?” 

They stood back, and Aunt Hilda cleared her voice. “We’ve decided, despite our confusion towards your actions, we have a better understanding of why you did the things that you did, after hearing your explanations” I felt the tension I was holding leave my body. I hadn’t felt that much relief in a really long time, and I'm happy we were forgiven. 

Aunt Zee walked over to us and gave a reassuring smile. “Due to everything that has happened as of late, Sabrina and Caliban are to join us for our family monthly dinners and Sunday brunches. I do want to get to know more of my nephew/son-in-law better and to be reunited for the future ahead.” Aunt Hilda told us as she gave me a hug, before hugging Caliban who hesitantly accepted. Not being used to physical affection in any form, his reciprocation appeared very guarded.

She then continued,“Okay everyone, now that everything is all settled let’s get back to dinner. Hilda here made a black forest chocolate cake with a side of vanilla ice cream. Ambrose, please go help her prepare the table.” 

The room’s atmosphere felt ten times better than when we got here earlier. Everyone was joyously conversing. Caliban was on my left now, he and Aunt Zee were having a deep discussion about hell while Ambrose and Aunt Hilda were discussing the best English dishes due for tonight’s feast. All is well in the Spellman Family for now.


	9. The Internship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina makes up an internship so she can go to her honeymoon uninterrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO HO HO - triple upload since I haven't updated this fic in 9 months so making up for that! :)   
> Thanks to @Zanillani for helping me fix up the last 3 chapters that I've posted and I'm thankful to have her in my life. 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated xx

**SABRINA POV**

While everyone was conversing, Prudence and I got the leftover dishes from the table. We weeded our way to the kitchen and headed to the sink. As I was busy washing the dishes, Prudence gave me a glance. 

“Sabrina, was that conversation your only agenda? Something about your aura was spinning. Care to discuss it?”

“I honestly thought I had my emotions under control but I can’t seem to get anything past you, Prudence. Okay, besides that whole main talk, Caliban and I are planning to have our honeymoon soon. It’s going to be disguised as me going on a field trip or internship.” I still wasn’t sure if this was a great idea, and maybe I shouldn’t mention anything at all.

“Okay, so how were you going to bring that up during dinner? Do you have any idea where you’re going?” Prudence said slyly. “You can’t be gone for too long or they will start looking for you. Maybe Hilda will even send out a spider search party.”

“I was hoping to bring it up before dinner ends, but I have to branch it out somehow. I’ll just mention that I have to go to an out of state internship that I got accepted to and have to leave this weekend. Cal told me that we’re going somewhere tropical and that I won’t find out until we arrive there,” I replied. I’m almost shaking with excitement!

“I can help you out! I’ll say something about the internship in a way that will make them have questions. I wish me and Ambrose could go travel around but have to hold the fort up here.”

She squinted her eyes and lowered her voice even more before saying, “Have you talked with Caliban about partaking in intimate activities?” I was extremely happy that Prudence and I couldn’t be seen by anyone else at the moment, being that my face must be tomato red.

“I’m not even sure if we will be intimate for a long while. We’ve just started getting to know each other. I could see us going second base, at best. But if I do have questions, can I text you? I don’t want anyone else to hear it.” 

“Anything you need, I’m your girl.” Aunt Zelda walked past the kitchen and startled me. As I handed her the last dish that needed to be dried, she winked at me. I mouthed a thank you before we headed back to the dining room.

Back with the family, everyone was in a good mood and the room was bustling with the conversation. I sat back down next to Cal, who was just eating the rest of his cake. Soon after taking a sip of my drink, I turned to him. 

“Hey, sweetie. What’d you think of dinner so far? Just to let you know, that’s one of my favorite homemade desserts by Aunt Hilda.” He took my hand in his and made deep eye contact.

“Dinner’s been interesting. Not at all of what I expected before we came here. I can see why you’d love this dessert.” He suddenly started to lean closer to me, and said in a low voice, “I can’t wait to find out what your other favorites are, Princess. I hope I’m on the menu” 

I felt Aunt Zelda’s stare burning into my forehead. I really hope she didn’t hear that.

“Oh wait,” he said. “there’s something on your cheek, let me get that for you.” Before I could even respond, Cal cradled my head with one of his hands and bent my head back. He then pulled me even closer to his face and looked down at my lips. With the other, he used his thumb to get rid of a soap bubble that was on my cheek.

I felt everyone’s stare at us as I tried to not make a fuss over this. My eyes were locked into his and I didn’t know if I should look away. 

“Umm, T-thank you, C-Cal,” I said with a slight stutter. “I think working on the dishes with Prudence earlier made me lose track of time. I’m sorry. I hope you weren’t bored while I was away.” Everyone started chattering amongst themselves again, other than Zelda, who was still trying to listen to what we were saying. 

Caliban put his free hand on my thigh again as it had been earlier, and put his other hand on my lower back to pull me closer. This time when he spoke, it was a whisper.

“Every minute without you is an eternity, my love. You should already know that. I’m glad you’ve returned to me.” Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, I sent a telepathic message to Salem so he would cause a distraction.

He proceeded to crawl onto the chandelier fixed to the ceiling. I made a mental note to give him extra treats later. Auntie Zee yelled at Salem to get down, and Aunt Hilda was trying to calm her down. Ambrose and Prudence had left the table a few minutes ago to have some alone time. 

While my Auntie’s were busy with Salem, I took the opportunity to close the gap between us. I pressed my lips to his and let it linger because truthfully, I wanted to. He touched his fingers to his lips. Despite seeming very surprised, a wide smile spread across his face and he kissed me back. Before the kiss could become deeper, I separated us. As much as I would have enjoyed continuing to kiss him, I didn’t want to risk being interrupted by the aunties, prompting an awkward conversation.

“So Caliban,” I started, with my hand gently on his chest. “How have you enjoyed the family so far?” 

He held the hand I had placed on him and replied, “I got to know them a bit better. I could see Ambrose and I becoming really good friends. As for your aunts, Madame Zelda is intimidating, but I can understand how protective she is of you. As for Miss Hilda, our shared interests over food and mythology have bonded us enough that I’m eager to return again.” 

“I’m honestly really glad to hear that. They’re your family now too, so please remember that. I gave Cal one more kiss on the cheek and turned back to the table when I heard a glass ring. Of course, it was Prudence. 

“Sabrina, did you forget to tell everyone about the internship you mentioned to me that you got accepted into?” I almost forgot that I even mentioned our trip to her, because I became so distracted by Caliban.

Aunt Z and Aunt Hilda both were shocked and were going to talk over each other until Ambrose held a hand up and stopped them. Caliban stiffened a bit, visibly concerned about how this conversation will go. 

“Cousin, when did this happen? Were you going to tell us eventually or when you were about to leave?” Ambrose gave me a look, but had his knowing face on since Prudence told him the plan while they were away.

“Before anyone freaks out on me, it’s been a crazy few weeks for all of us. I wanted to wait until everything was a bit more settled. I honestly forgot about it because I applied so long ago, but I very recently was given notice that I’d been approved.” 

“What kind of internship is this, how long will you be gone for and when are you leaving?” Aunt Zelda looked visibly distraught, and it made me feel kind of bad. However, telling the truth wouldn’t allow me and Caliban to spend the honeymoon how we want.

“It’s an internship at a law firm Aunt Z. Mrs. Wardwell recommended it to me a while back. It’s gonna be a week-long and I’m leaving tomorrow. It’s not ‘til Monday so I have the weekend to get settled. I promise I’ll be back as soon as the internship ends.”

“Darling, are you sure about going? I am happy that you decided to further your knowledge, though it’s different from what we’re used to,” quipped Aunt Hilda.

“Yes. I really want to go. It’ll be a good experience for me and honestly, I just really need a break from my life.” My aunties gave a look of apprehensiveness, but accepted it.

“Okay Sabrina, we will accept you going to your internship. I hope all goes well.” Aunt Zelda then turned to Caliban. “I assume you will be taking care of things in Hell while Sabrina is gone? Lucifer may be a problem, and there’s no guarantee Lilith won’t assist him with an uprising. Try not to spend all of your time dragging souls to hell.” 

Caliban gave a grin to Aunt Zee, “Rest assured, everything is handled. The only soul being dragged to hell for now will be Sabrina when she comes back to me.” Aunt Hilda nearly choked on the scone she was eating after hearing that comment, and promptly took a seat.

I took Caliban’s hand and had him stand with me. “Thank you again for having us over! I think Caliban and I should head home now. I have an early flight to catch tomorrow morning, but I’ll come see you all as soon as possible, and maybe we could have a day trip. Besides, Caliban still needs a tour of Greendale”. I hugged Aunties, Ambrose, and Prudence, then nudged Cal to do the same.

“Cousin, that’s a lovely idea. Caliban, it was nice getting to know you better, you can get my number from Sabrina once you get a phone.” Ambrose patted him on the shoulder after his hug, and led us towards the door.

“The pleasure is all mine Ambrose! I’ll have one soon hopefully. Aunt Zelda, Aunt Hilda, and Prudence, it was a pleasure getting to know all of you as well. I’m very much looking forward to future family dinners.” Caliban gave everyone a sincere smile, which quickly turned into his signature devilish grin as soon as the door shut. I felt a stirring in my chest, but not in a bad way. 

Caliban picked me up bridal style with no warning, caressed my face, and kissed my forehead. I looked at him with a confused expression on his face and waited for an explanation.

“Just relax, princess. we’ve made it through the hardest part.” He was right, I suppose. Tired from the long week, I put my head into the crook of his shoulder and felt Caliban’s flames surround us, teleporting us back to our palace in Hell.


End file.
